A Fall into a Ditch Makes You Wiser
by Nosono Takako
Summary: In a time&place where powers and alliances are shifting, two sisters are thrown into the turmoil of their ancestry. Will their beauty be enough to get them out of the trouble they're in, or cast them further into it? What happens when the powerful Lords of the East&West clash? The sisters will do everything to try to stop another war, but their efforts might be in vain... ByaxHisa
1. Prologue

Author's note: First story in 3-4 years? And it's my first crossover, yay! I promise some Inuyasha characters will make their entrances but it will take a few chapters. I intend this to be a fairly long story so join me in this new adventure.

The summary limited my ability to elaborate so hopefully this prologue helps give some backstory. So it's set in the early edo period (like coming directly out of the Azuchi-Momoyama period) and if you don't know what that is then I'll try to paint a picture for you here. I had to compromise seeming Inuyasha is set in the Heian period. It's quick but let me know what you think. Ask questions in review or through message if you're confused and I'll answer to the best of my ability :)

**NO STEALING ideas, thoughts, etc. Ideas original to me the author with the exception of the original characters belonging to their respective creators Tite Kubo and Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Rukia and her older sister, Hisana, had been refugees from the West. The mighty western Lord, Lord Daiyokai, Taisho, had waged a huge battle against southern enemies well before she was ever born. But the war went on for several decades after and due to the loss of extended family, both of their parents were forced to seek a safer way of life in the Eastern provinces.

Rukia was the youngest child of the Naito family. A clan once strong and proud in their influence over the western court. Yet, seeming her father, Lord Naito, was only one of many sons born to a new generation of Naito men, their immediate family power was limited to only what her uncles could do. Upon their death, the remainder of the Naito clan – Rukia's mother, father, and older sister- were forced east for protection in a milder community. After spending their childhood establishing good ties, and beneficial good relationships with other strong, eastern families, their father passed; leaving behind three women to support and fend for themselves in a patriarchy.

Ultimately, their mother resorted to marrying a wealthy merchantman to support them when times became too hard. But even that wasn't about to last forever. With the proper upbringing of a lady and the good looks of their kin, Lord Naito had intended an advantageous marriage for his youngest daughter, Lady Rukia- for he intended that the Naito clan should continue on through Hisana's line by adopting a male heir and uniting him to his eldest daughter. But he died before anything could happen.

As it so happened, before his death, Lord Naito had been dealing with annoying suitors for his eldest daughter. The eastern lords had begun to see just how much beauty the Naito daughters possessed. Lord Naito never again made as much income as he had once made in the West, but he was a hardworking man among Eastern nobility and they paid him fair. It just wasn't enough to feed three mouths in reduced circumstances.

One lord, in particular, was very kind to Lord Naito and his family. The lord of the East, Lord Kuchiki, Ginrei, was very impressed by Naito's skill and work. So much so that he appointed Naito's services to his son, Sojun. After one conversation between Sojun and Naito, Sojun would allow him to bring his eldest daughter with him whenever he worked a job. However, there was much more behind this façade of plain kindness, for Lord Sojun had other purposes for wishing the eldest Naito girl's presence within his father's tightly secured, controlled walls.

Now, with a steady income flowing back into the Naito home and a new stepfather, things began to feel secure once more.

Rukia had just been out in the busy acropolis of the North Eastern province of Inuzuri, running a few errands to gather supplies that were needed to keep up their modest home's appearance. When she had gotten nearer to her home, the sun was tucking itself behind the crooked horizon. Rooftops stretched on for miles in the busy city, yet Rukia knew almost every inch of it.

She returned to her home. It was a well-kept two story home that barely fit within the city's allotted plot that had been gated in to make sure that over-building never became a problem. As she unlatched the gate and closed it tightly behind her she heard the roar of laughter alongside the nice strum of her sister's samisen. It was a sad sound, Hisana's music always was. Rukia supposed it was because Hisana had had much more time alone with their parents when she was younger. Not to mention all the time she spent with their father when he went to work for the noble families of the Eastern court. It was harder for her older sister to deal with the fact that their father wasn't ever going to return home again. That and how much Naito favored his eldest daughter over his youngest; for the simple reason that Hisana was most like him, reserved but passionate, respectful yet always longing for something more.

Rukia wasn't even sure her parents had intended to have more than one child to begin with. Their marriage had been a political alliance, as were most. But where most couples found happiness and love within arranged marriages, Lord Naito and his bride did not. They were polite and very civil with one another but never affectionate. It was quite a shock that more than one child could come from such a union, but it was probably why Rukia's mother preferred her. Rukia was living proof that Lady Naito was able to cajole the handsome Lord Naito into being attracted to her for a time, if only a fleeting, temporary arrangement.

The party that was apparently going on within their home, was one of the many that their stepfather was beginning to throw on the regular. Each becoming crazier than the last. His friends were not civilized company and it drove their mother into herself with each passing day. It must've been humiliating for a former, refined and powerful lady to have fallen so low and all because of a man who never properly loved her.

Rukia kicked off her shoes in the narrow doorway and dropped the home goods off in a small broom closet. She shuffled in her nicely designed robes to the room her mother usually spent her evenings. She announced her presence before sliding the doors open, bowing, and going to her mother's side. She was an aging woman. Her proud brow had wrinkled and her hair was turning a powdery gray.

"Who has he invited over this time?" Rukia asked, as she went to clean out her mother's chamber pot.

"Some old friends that he met wandering around his shop." Lady Naito sighed. Rukia said nothing in response but went quickly to check in on her sister.

Hisana was smart enough to be sitting outside the room of the party, out of sight and mind to the uncouth company they were hosting. She was already dressed for bed, and her velvety, raven hair had been brushed out and loosely tied at the nape of her neck. Her pale skin was almost too pale; dark circles had etched their way beneath her heavily lidded eyes.

"You can go to bed if you'd like." Rukia whispered as Hisana's nimble, slender fingers plucked at the three strings. The sound her fingers made as they slid across the strings filled the gaps of the musical notes. Hisana looked at Rukia before giving a thankful smile.

"I appreciate it," Hisana began, pausing as a particularly loud burst of laughter shook the paper walls. "But it's best if I stay here. Go keep mother company before she sleeps." Hisana whispered gently. Rukia gave a hesitant glance at the screen which blocked her and her sister from the men's view. Without any forewarning, the screen shot open and slammed against its frame with a smack of wood against wood. Hisana stopped playing and joined her sister in looking nervously up at a large, brutish man with a forehead that came too forward on his thick, leathery face.

"I thought I heard you two speaking. You're disturbing my guests." Rukia scoffed but with one sharp look from Hisana, she bit it back. Their stepfather noticed Rukia's scoff but was momentarily distracted by one of his guests.

"What made the pretty one stop playing?" Their stepfather turned on Hisana.

"Well, girl?" He said to Hisana as though she was dumb.

"She's so tired. You know how hard she works in your shop during the day, let her rest!" Rukia blurted, snatching the samisen from Hisana's grasp. Their stepfather narrowed his already small eyes. His large, calloused hands snatched a fistful of Rukia's own black strands and knotted them as his fist closed around them. Rukia remained calm but Hisana's eyebrows slanted upwards and she hurried to their mother's room. Their mother gracefully made her way down the hall with Hisana trailing tiredly behind her. Their stepfather looked up from his stare-off with Rukia, and stared at his wife.

"What are you doing?" Their mother asked calmly.

"Teaching your daughter a lesson of her place in my household," He stuttered, unable to look his wife in the eyes. He was drunk. He often drank the more he realized that his wife really only cared for his money and not him. He used to do everything to please her but once he took to his alcohol his personality changed to domineering, a man who exercised his household power with force.

Their mother, even more exhausted than Hisana from her older age and tireless daily work, slowly shuffled to her husband's side and gripped his hand, leading him carefully away from Rukia.

"Come, love," She spoke so fragilely that Rukia wanted to cry. Their mother, before walking further with their stepfather, placed a frail hand on Hisana's shoulder saying, "Take care of our guests and make sure they leave safely." She spoke sternly before closing herself within her bed chamber with their stepfather. Rukia helped round up the drunken idiots and after she and Hisana managed to get them all outside the gate, they hesitantly turned to one another, neither of them wishing to go inside the house.

Hisana and Rukia both collectively gave a loud sigh before Hisana gracefully took her little sister's hand and gave it an assuring squeeze. They braved their way back into the house. But the grunts, and thumping that shook the walls of their home was too much to ignore. Rukia slid her fingers into her ears to tightly block out the sounds as she hurried for the steep, wooden stairs that led to the second floor. There she dove into her shared bedroom and pulled her quilt up and over her head tightly. Hisana came in moments later and shut the door behind her.

Rukia's sister dropped onto her own bed that had remained rolled out on the hard wooden floorboards from the night's sleep before. Hisana was too tired to care about any awkward situations and was asleep almost immediately. Rukia had to endure the sounds of copulation that came from below their floor with each agonizing second before it finally crescendoed and ended.

Afterword, Rukia allowed her grip on her quilt to loosen and she slumped face first into her bedding, willing herself to sleep. She would need all the energy she could muster for the upcoming day's strenuous schedule.


	2. Hisana

Author's Note: First chapter, yay! I hope to title each chapter with the name of the person who is narrating it. That way there will be more than one point of view throughout.

Things you should know:

_**Kemari**- _An ancient japanese game of football that was popular during the heian era but originated in the Asuka era (600 a.d.) The object of _kemari _is to keep the ball in the air with the feet, knees, back, and even elbows. A good _marisihi_, or player of kemari, will serve the ball lightly into the air to make it easy for the receiving _marisihi_ to kick it up. The ultimate goal is to be light on the feet and light on the _mari _(the ball) in order to keep it from touching the ground.

_**Population Census**_- While they would have been a much rarer event back in the edo era, and not as wide spread as I have made it to be, they certainly would have been used for military purposes in order to get a count of how many potential men could be in the _daimyo_ (or lord) of the region's army.

The lines below, if you couldn't have already guessed, are to show time changes, or time lapses in a day within the narration.

* * *

Troops of men galloped unceasingly through the streets. Hisana gazed up as they rode past, gripping firmly to her father's hand. She was only five years old when she and her father were to make a trip to a noble family's estate so that her father could run accounts for them. That's how they made a living at the time, after migrating to the eastern provinces. Her father, a once mighty lord, was reduced to selling his intelligence of numbers to other noble families who wished for someone else to manage their spending and accounts from the imperial treasury.

Hisana had been aware that there was a war going on, seeming her father had to explain to her that they couldn't stay at home and had to go to the east.

"What about my uncles, aunts, and cousins?" Little Hisana asked as she sat on her father's knee. But he only pulled her tightly to his chest, petting her hair reassuringly.

"We leave tonight, Hisana." He said calmly, but she remembered how his hand trembled against her head and how fast his heart had been racing.

The soldiers riding through their new city was her first up-close experience with the battles going on. The fact that the east was sending soldiers into the west meant that they were on good-enough terms to be sending supplies and manpower. But it was a gloomy, rainy day and the horses splashed up mud against the houses and bystanders that happened to be watching from the streets. Hisana gripped her father's hand tightly, stepping closer to his leg in the process and gripping onto his hakama with her free hand. He crouched down to her level.

"There is nothing to fear. Those men are being sent out to protect everyone in this city."

"From what?" She asked.

"Bad men in the south." He said and there was a silence as she watched the strong, dashing men ride in a frenzy to the outskirts of the province. As the last man rode past, her father led her the opposite way to rent out a palanquin for their trip. Hisana took up little to no room so only one was needed. She looked curiously out the window as they journeyed. The rain would sometimes splash in through window but her father allowed her to continue her curious gazes to the world outside, so long as they didn't wet his scrolls of business. She watched as the city of Inuzuri turned to rolling, green hills that had been terraced for farming. She looked on at the farming families that were hunched over flooded fields, salvaging what rice they could into large straw baskets. She listened to the squishing and splatting of the mud underfoot of the palanquin bearers as they hurried along the old highway.

At one point in the journey their palanquin ungraceful swung to the right before coming to a complete stop, throwing both Hisana and Lord Naito. Hisana quickly folded the screen up and peered out as another, more expensive palanquin past ceremoniously by. It had bright white crests painted on the sides and official guards surrounded it.

"Who is that, father?" She asked excitedly.

"A noble, no doubt. It means we're getting close to our destination."

"How long have we been traveling?"

"An hour or two. It takes a long time to go to the area where the richer nobles live. They have bigger houses with much more land and they don't like to be grouped together with others." He informed dryly from personal experience. Hisana looked at her father, reading the distaste in his statement as though he too hated living in such a crowded city like Inuzuri. But she said nothing about the downsize of their house in Inuzuri. In the east they lived in a great mansion with many servants with the entire Naito clan. Hisana figured her father just missed the privacy and seclusion.

Their palanquin picked back up and they began to move once again. Hisana watched as the spaced houses grew larger and larger, until they were taking up their own, hundreds-upon-hundreds of acres of land. She noticed how the crests became bigger and showier and how their tall gates were crowded with official looking men and messengers. They turned into one of these homes and were let out at the gate. Hisana waited patiently under a kind stranger's umbrella as her father paid the bearers off for the journey. He opened his own umbrella and took her small hand in his. He coughed feverishly into the nook of his arm as they went toward the gates.

Her father led her through frightening security checkpoints. All the men were the noble family's own retainers and they all bore the same crest of two cranes taking flight, back to back. They firmly patted Lord Naito and gave Hisana gentle, light pats around her sash and under arms. But the men were kind and smiled at her a lot, all while telling Lord Naito about their own children, leaving Hisana to stand by her father's side as they made short small talk.

When they were finally ushered through the final gates, vast, flowering, and green gardens spread around them. Multiple large buildings were scattered around the huge estate. Servants were silently tending to the gardens and only stopped to merely nod their head to Lord Naito and his daughter as they walked towards the main mansion. A tall, slim man stood in rich garb. He had a warm countenance that contrasted sharply to that of the young boy standing beside him.

Hisana tugged on her father's hand and gestured to the boy.

"Who's that, father?" Lord Naito gave her a look that he only gave to her when she misbehaved so she shut up quickly and stopped gesturing to the nobles. The young boy exchanged looks with his father. The boy seemed agitated and stiff, as though trying too hard to mimic an adult man. His black hair was drawn up into a tight ponytail and his silk robes dripped wealth, power, and influence.

When Lord Naito and Hisana got near enough they bowed to the nobles at the waist. The rain still came down in droplets. The young boy was no more than ten, and barely so. He beheld Hisana with scrutinizing eyes, but his face betrayed him for he smiled at her and she returned it with a toothy grin. She missed her cousins and this boy resembled the ones she used to play with back in the east. Her father spoke to the tall noble and the little boy took her hand and walked her away from the adults.

Hisana turned to look over her shoulder but saw that her father was walking in the opposite direction of her and the young boy. She assumed the adults had wanted their privacy away from their children.

"I told the courtiers we had a guest joining us." The boy said proudly as though the courtiers were under his jurisdiction. But Hisana saw as they rounded the veranda that there was indeed a fleet of men aging from their young twenties to mid-forties. They bowed as the boy stood before them and Hisana realized that they all were indeed under the young boy's control.

"Are you ready to play a game of kemari, Lord Byakuya?" But the boy ignored them and turned to Hisana.

"You sit here and watch. When I'm done we will play." He said and not knowing what else to do, Hisana sat where she stood, feeling strange as ladies in long flowing silks passed by and bowed to Hisana in their passing. But Hisana tried hard to focus on the game that was unfurling before her. A circle of well-spaced men stood passing a ball around so that everyone kicked a white-washed, deerskin ball with the same foot at least four times in a row before a fast-paced and surprisingly aggressive game of kemari unfurled. She watched as Byakuya kept up well with the adults, sliding and swerving with impressive speed to be able to kick the ball in time. The men began to sweat and laugh as the ball didn't hardly ever touch the ground. Luckily, the light rain kept them cool enough.

When it was over Byakuya had been victorious in the least amount of times the ball dropped on the ground. The older men who were bent over and panting, but he ran over to her, still full of energy, and grabbed Hisana from her perch. He showed her around his home proudly and his chaperone- an old, wrinkly, and hunched man named Gaichu, almost got knocked down as the two swung around the corner. Hisana's short legs couldn't keep up so he hoisted her onto his back and ran her around with remarkable speed in the rain until she was red in the face from giggling and laughing. He would occasionally whip his short and now damp ponytail in her face to tickle her into further laughter.

The next thing she knew about that visit was that her father angrily ripped her from Byakuya's grasp and jerked her alongside him back towards the gate. But in her first act of rebellion, she broke free to go back to her new friend. But he snatched her into his arms and forced her away, watching as the tall nobleman from before came back to Byakuya's side and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. She assumed it the man to be his father and it appeared that his father was also restraining Byakuya from going to help her. She was deeply troubled by this separation, as it mirrored that way the soldiers came onto the Naito estate in the east only a year and a half before and forced her away from her cousins. Yet somehow, this separation seemed more hostile.

* * *

Hisana awoke early the next morning from her nightmare and sat up straight to gain comprehension of her surroundings. The bad part about her nightmare, was that she felt even more tired than she had before she had fallen asleep.

Her fingers still throbbed from constantly playing music the night before; she placed them against her skull to ease the pounding of her head. The dream had been so real it was like she was reliving one of her earliest memories. She never forgot that strange visit to that noble estate. All she ever learned about that visit in particular, was that there was some sort of disagreement between the lord who owned it and her father.

She slowly and softly reached over to grab her comb to pick the tangles out of her hair. As she did this, she peered over at her sister's sleeping form. Rukia was curled into a ball with her quilt tightly tucked around her. She didn't wish to wake her, so she carefully stood, dressed into a simple fine-count cotton robe with satin embroidery before leaving the room; avoiding the creaky floorboards as she went.

Once in the narrow corridor she crept down the stairs, cut through a room and went outside to the veranda to the nonexistent garden that consisted of a strip of withered grass and a tall wall that surrounded the entire claustrophobic compound. A gentle but consistent rain fell and a gray overcast dimmed the light from the sky. She slipped into her shoes, pulled an umbrella out, and walked towards the gate.

At least Rukia will be spared from any difficult labor today, she thought contentedly as she locked the gate behind her and began her commute on foot to her stepfather's shop. The streets were still busy but the rain forced everyone to wear hats, use umbrellas, or travel by palanquin. Some guards patrolling the streets rode by on horses with cloaks and straw hats; their swords poking through on their side.

She kept to the side of the streets, bowing in polite greeting to those familiar shopkeepers that she knew. She walked for a while to the point where her hemline was soaked in rainwater. Her feet felt clammy and cold as she clamored over the threshold of an empty shop before sliding the door closed behind her. She quickly lit lanterns within the shop, listening as the artisans began to show up through the back door to go to work on the fine lacquered household items that were made specifically for wealthy clients. A few of her stepfather's customers were even nobility. Her stepfather heavily walked through the door keeping it open as he went behind the front counter.

Hisana offered a cup of water to him and he weakly drank it, still suffering from a hangover. He leaned heavily on the counter for support as Hisana went about cleaning the dirty crevices of the shop with a rag. She made the shelves holding the prized items for sale look even more presentable and enticing.

She was dusting off an expensive lacquered tea set with pearl inlay as the first customer of the day stepped through the curtain. They kicked off their muddy shoes and went straight to the counter where her stepfather groaned. The customer was her stepfather's friend from the next shop over and they discussed some trade they had agreed on. It was a slow day as the rain relentlessly fell and kept most of their would-be customers inside. Around noon, two officials stepped inside and kicked off their shoes. Hisana got onto the floor and bowed, but her stepfather, to her horror, ran to the back and retched, much to the startled artisans' dismay.

They looked to her instead and opened a scroll to read.

"The Lord of the East has called for a province-wide census. Every citizen must report directly to his estate in person to give their personal information. If not possible, then one member of every family must make the trip." The men proceeded to list off all the information that had to be gathered and gave a deadline for the end of the month." She bowed in understanding before watching them leave in an expensive palanquin that was surrounded by guards. She informed her stepfather as he came back around.

"You will go for the family and register us under the Tsukuda family name."

"But we are Naito-"Hisana began.

"No, Hisana, you most certainly are not. You are my daughter, remember?" He snarled. She stuck out her bottom lip, keeping her silence as a few customers trickled in.

As the day drew to a close, Hisana began to close shop, seeming her stepfather always went home early to lazily hang around the home. She was on her hands and knees as she scrubbed viciously at the mud stains that people had somehow tracked in from outside. She heard the rustling of the curtain as someone entered.

"I'm sorry, but we are closed for the evening." She said politely as she took her frustration out on the stains. But the presence was unmoving which forced her to look up to see what they wanted. It was a noble's retainer and she quickly bowed.

"How may I serve you, sir?" She asked meekly as she got to her feet and went behind the counter. The man stepped forward looking around at all the craftsmanship. She noticed his crest for it looked familiar with two cranes soaring back to back. She couldn't place which family he worked for but had no time to dwell on it.

"My lord needs a lacquered box." He said not caring to elaborate.

"We have wood, glass, metal, ceramic-"

"Wooden. Pine preferably. Only golden inlay will do. Here are the dimensions, the details for the lining, and so on. Have this establishment deliver it to the home mentioned on the paper." He said handing her the notes. He was gone before she could tell him that they didn't deliver their goods. However, the heavy back of silver coins was enough to keep her from going after him with more questions. She left the order in the pack of the artisan workshop under the top-priority section before she went to scrub the mud that the retainer had tracked.

* * *

When Hisana awoke the following morning, it was to her mother knocking against the wall. She sat up disoriented and rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to focus.

"You need to deliver that box and check our family into the census." Hisana muttered something unintelligible as Rukia turned her back to Hisana trying to block out the noise by pulling her quilt over her head. Hisana fumbled into one of her best robes, tied it off, and went out the door. Her mother sighed and followed her half-awake daughter to fix her hair and make her look more presentable. As Hisana sat on the veranda to lazily put her geta onto her feet, her mother brushed her hair back at the nape of her neck with a ribbon. Hisana moaned in protest.

"I don't like having my hair tied," She mumbled groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, well, I can't have your hair wet with sweat by the time you get there. It's going to be very hot today."

"Since when do you take interest in the way I present myself to others?" Hisana asked, grabbing her umbrella that was left open from the day before to dry. Her mother annoyed her further by pinching her cheeks for color. When her mother whipped out some rouge and placed it on her lips she jerked her head away in an attempt to dodge her mother's efforts. "Mother!" She protested. "What are you doing?" Her mother forced a weary smile, adjusting her daughter's kimono, straightening the collar and making sure her sash was strait and neat.

"You're going to be around many wealthy young men going to present their family's information. I would have you wear your crested Naito robe, but seeming you're going to be presenting the family under the Tsukuda name it wouldn't be proper." Hisana sighed and took her mother's hand.

"Father wanted me to carry on the Naito name, remember?" Hisana lowered her voice.

"If I remember correctly he specifically said 'bloodline' not 'name'. Any man would be happy to take you as their wife and fulfill that." Hisana flushed and cast her eyes to the floor.

"Just don't get your hopes up. Most people going to take part in the census are there for just that." Her mother forced a smile as she watched her daughter place her umbrella over her head and walk for the gate. But her mother hurried after her despite the rain to Hisana's surprise. Her mother looked around to make sure they were out of sight of her stepfather. Her mother proceeded to place a small sack of coins within her obi.

"There is no way you can walk all the way there. Especially not with a custom piece for a lord."

"Thank you," Hisana said bowing to her mother before walking out the gate. Hisana took a deep breath of the rainy air around her. She walked to her stepfather's shop, grabbed the awaiting lacquered chest on the counter and walked out. She went to rent a palanquin with the spare money given to her by her mother and the moment she was inside she had an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. She passed the time looking out the window just wishing the day would be over quickly.

* * *

End note: I wonder where Hisana could be going... C; Well it will take a few chapters to find out because the next P.O.V will not be hers. (Heheheh I am a troll).

Pretty chill first chapter. Not much is happening...yet. Just you wait, you'll wish for something this simple in chapters to come. I'm drawing a lot of inspiration from how _The Tale of Genji_ was laid out in format. It's a very nice, smooth way of transitioning time within a story- though mine is much less graceful. Sorry for any mistakes- I had it read back to me but there's always something that slips by. I hope you enjoy! Like I said in the prologue, the Inuyasha characters will come in time, I promise. But for now I've got to get all the Bleach peeps out of the way. R/R, F/F/or whatever this new stuff is!


	3. Rukia

Author's Note: I made this chapter considerably shorter because the upcoming chapter reiterates a lot of it and I figured you didn't want to read the same details twice. You'll see why I did it this way when I post chapter 3.

Rukia's point of view! Woo! And _I PROMISE_ that Inuyasha characters will be introduced in about...the fifth chapter? I believe, I'd have to go back and look at what I've been writing. Sorry for the seemingly nonexistent plot but I need to get this out of the way for you to understand further chapters: so enjoy it. **Or else. **Ahahaha I'm only joking.

* * *

Tsuyu: the wet period that meant torrential downpours for days at a time, especially in the east. The closest it got to stopping was a light drizzle. Mid-summer months were always the wettest, especially as it approached typhoon season. In other words, Rukia was stuck within her home with her mother and unable to work on the house before any big storms hit. She hoped the rain would stop soon and she hoped her sister wouldn't have troubles returning from the remote countryside in Rukon province.

Rukia sat in the front room of their small home. She found the rain very calming to listen to as she absentmindedly made a bad move in a game of Go with her mother. Her mother looked at her.

"What is on your mind? You usually never let me win that easily."

"Hisana hasn't returned yet. I worry something bad happened."

"Perhaps it's just taking longer than expected. I can't imagine the crowds."

"We only scrounged up enough money for her to get there and back in a rented palanquin. She has no money for a room at an inn." Rukia added and her mother calmly reset the Go board.

"Do not worry. If she is smart, she'll rent a palanquin home and run inside before they can catch her for the bill. That way she'll be able to stay at an inn and eat good food." Her mother said calmly, making the first move in a new round. Rukia gave a good, hard stare at her mother.

"Hisana doesn't deceive anyone. She couldn't lie if she wanted to." Rukia said, cautiously making her move.

"Then, when she visits the lord to whom she is delivering an item to, she'll have to beg for money. Or he'll kindly provide space for her in an unused part of his home. Especially if she fell sick in this weather, poor girl's immunity is terrible around this season." Rukia's mother commented slyly yet innocently. Rukia furrowed her brows.

"You purposefully sent her in a palanquin so that she would waste half the money we gave her to get there. You knew she would have to get out to walk in order to drop off the commissioned box because of the large crowds. You knew the rain, despite an umbrella, would make her sick with at least a cold- but you're right, her susceptibility for sickness is terribly high and it's probably much more serious than a cold! What were you thinking, mother?" Rukia barked angrily. Her mother, still perfectly composed let out an almost unrecognizable smile.

"I was thinking that Lord Kuchiki would like to see his old playmate again." She responded wryly.

"Lord…Kuchiki? Is that who purchased the box?"

"Yes. He was just a spoiled, little boy when Hisana used to play with him; when she went with your father to work." Her mother explained. "I've heard he's much changed since then."

"How do you know who purchased the box and no one else does?" Rukia asked suspiciously. Nothing was ever surface level with her mother. She was an intelligent, conniving woman.

"I might've slipped one of your stepfather's brochures into one of his lordship's grocery-servant ladies' basket when she was talking to me. Apparently he is taking his time in the process of courtship with some lady from another province over. 'He is making excuses' the servant informed me," Rukia's mother did an imitation. "The man is obviously hesitant to send affection so I just gave his servant a hint that she could pass on-"

"That wasn't just one of Tsukuda's normal boxes. It was a scroll box, for courtship letters to be exchanged back and forth! Oh, mother, when will you stop interfering in other people's business?"

"I'm only a concerned mother." Her mother said sweetly. Rukia's face went pale and she felt light headed. She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"By the gods, mother, you didn't want Hisana to just get sick. You wanted her to get sick during her visit to drop off the box to this Lord Kuchiki!" Her mother gave an approving nod as her favorite daughter figured it out. "What do you think is going to happen?" Rukia exclaimed with a hiss.

"An argument probably, knowing _his_ personality. He was probably offended by your father's poor treatment of his own father during one of their last meetings." Her mother responded coyly.

"You think the anger of a powerful lord is funny?" Rukia was beyond annoyed.

"I think it's hard to stay mad at a beautiful, suffering woman when she's thrown at a lonely man's mercy." Her mother smirked, contemplating her next move in their board game. Rukia swiped all the black and white pieces off the board in one, swift movement of her arm. She stared with hostility into her mother's eyes.

"This is no game, mother." Rukia said bitterly before standing up and leaving the room.

"On the contrary, my dearest daughter," Her mother mumbled after Rukia had left.

* * *

Rukia avoided her mother all the next morning. The weather had taken a turn for the worst, resulting in a typhoon. Though due to it being early in the season, it was a much weaker storm than those that had come before; but a typhoon nonetheless. This meant Rukia was locked inside with her mother and stepfather with no sister to keep her company.

Rukia chose to spend her time on fixing her and her sister's shared, worn kimono. Specifically ones they never had time to fix but were too pretty to discard entirely. How her parents chose to spend their time required Rukia to stick wax deeply in her ears.

With each stitch, Rukia's thoughts drifted to Hisana. She never liked it when one of their family was gone, it made the already existing hole in their family widen. She supposed people lost parents every day and she shouldn't feel sorry for herself. But though she barely got time with her father, she missed him. It was almost impossible to imagine life without one's parents. So many took them for granted. But it was almost worse having the feeling that a sibling was being taken from her. One whom Rukia didn't know as well as she'd like, but well enough to love her and worry for her.

Rukia began to dwell more on her conversation the previous evening with her mother. She decided that seeming her mother had almost nothing left of her old life, that she would tolerate her mother's matchmaking attempts. Seeming they were all doomed to fail anyway, Rukia figured it would be best for her mother's sake, if Lady Naito distracted herself with Hisana's nonexistent suitors.

A sharp prick to her finger from the sowing needle was enough to jolt Rukia out of her concentrated thoughts. She quickly realized that she had completely ruined the kimono she had been working on by making an irreconcilable knot on the outside fold where it would be in plain sight. She sighed in exasperation at herself. She would just have to apologize to Hisana when she returned.

Yet as night fell a few days later and the storm had completely stopped, Hisana was still nowhere in sight. Rukia had really hoped Hisana was sick by that point, because many other horrid possibilities began to occupy Rukia's imagination. But that afternoon, she heard the scraping of feet on the pathway outside their house's gate. Rukia slid open her lattice window and saw a palanquin being set down in front of the wall. She closed her window, grabbed the ruined robe, poised for apology, and dashed down the stairs and out the front door. She unhitched the gate and swung it open, bowing quickly at the waist.

"I'm so sorry Hisana, but I accidentally knotted our favorite kimono and-" Rukia's lips hung wide open as Hisana stepped out of a nice, polished palanquin in a silk robe of the finest artistry and craftsmanship. It had beautiful white clouds moving amongst a deep blue background that dimmed to black around the hem. Rukia noticed that Hisana did not pay the bearers who went off towards the city's most popular inn. Hisana shyly walked through the gates with her head bowed. And you obviously don't need it anymore, Rukia thought, lowering the devastated fabric in her hands.

"You do know that money was for the palanquin, right?" Rukia joked.

"I didn't buy the kimono." Hisana informed softly.

"A bit of thievery never hurt anyone, I suppose." Rukia smiled lightly and Hisana, not seeing it, arched her eyebrows downwards.

"I wouldn't steal something like this!" Hisana stomped her foot indignantly. Rukia's smile faltered.

"It was but a jest, Hisana," Rukia said now fully concerned. She placed a sympathetic hand on Hisana's arm. "How are you feeling? With this weather I was afraid you might get sick." Hisana's frustrated expression relaxed as she looked at her sister.

"I did get rather ill, but I was placed in good hands and comfortable surroundings." She blushed lightly, turning her face away from her little sister. Rukia watched in amazement as Hisana cheerfully sauntered inside the home.

She followed slowly, entering the house. She put the robe back in their shared room before going back down the steep stairs and following the light sound of her sister humming inside their cramped kitchen.

Rukia stood in the doorway, watching as Hisana heated a pot of tea. She was very concerned for her sister now. She walked up to her and placed the back of her hand against Hisana's forehead. Hisana lightly brushed Rukia's hand away.

"What are you doing?" She chuckled.

"Feeling for your fever," Rukia responded. "You're acting delirious."

"I'm not delirious. I just feel…good, like my energy has been replenished." Hisana smiled before stirring in some black tea leaves to the pot. Rukia pursed her lips and followed her sister to their front room where their mother sat looking out the opened door and sitting in the light of the sun. Hisana handed Lady Naito a cup of the tea before sitting beside her. Her mother looked at her from head to toe.

"How were your travels?" Their mother asked. Rukia sat a distance behind the two, sipping her tea in a grumpy silence.

"A little rough. I caught a cold that turned to a fever, but I'm better now."

"Yes, I see that." Lady Naito said staring at the silk robe adorning Hisana's body. Hisana noticed this and blushed lightly.

"It was given to me."

"By who?" Rukia piped in. Hisana didn't acknowledge Rukia, which frustrated her.

"Does it really matter, Rukia? One should not question when gifts are given to them." Lady Naito informed.

"It does matter." Rukia said firmly. Their stepfather, Tsukuda, barged through the doors. His tan skin was tinted red from his high blood pressure. Sweat beads had littered his brow.

"There are palanquin bearers camped outside our gate. They said they worked for someone within our house but refused to let me use them! Which one of you used my money for such a useless service?" He spat accusingly.

"It isn't with your money that they were hired." Hisana said sternly, giving a very uncharacteristic, chilling stare to their stepfather.

"Another gift, no doubt." Rukia pouted. Their stepfather beheld Hisana, the supposed-to-be soft-spoken one, in astonishment. His eyes twitched in a way of restraining himself.

"You're just upset they won't allow you to abuse their services." Hisana said bitingly. Tsukuda lunged forward and slapped Hisana across the cheek. Everyone sat in stunned silence, no one daring to move. He hadn't ever actually hit one of their family members yet. Rukia shot up, despite Tsukuda towering over her by a foot.

"How dare you!" She cried out, extending her leg in a kick to the back of Tsukuda's knee. It buckled beneath him and he crumpled to the tatami below. He was livid and he picked himself up, snatched Rukia by her hair and marched her from the room. She gripped his large hand that had a hold on her tresses with both of her small hands, digging her nails into his hand. Tears involuntarily sprung to her eyes from the hot pain of being dragged by her hair. He shoved Rukia into the tiny broom closet and slammed the door on her face, causing blood to gush from her nose. She tried to get out but he had locked the door. She pounded against the wooden frame incensed, determined to free herself. She stopped pounding against the door when she heard her sister and mother crying out in attempt of defense. Her tears of pain fell down her face as tears of sickened worry. She clawed at the wood with her nails until the tips of her fingers were scratched raw and her nails broke off. The blood from her nose crusting over around her philtrum.

She listened helplessly as she heard Hisana get dragged up the steep wooden stairs. She heard the tearing of fabric and a loud cry of protest. Then a door slammed and she heard Hisana pounding against the same door. Rukia couldn't believe things had gotten so out of hand. She listened as her mother tried to calm their stepfather down.

"It's only a palanquin. I can hire out bearers for only you, if that's what you want! I will sell one of my old kimono to get them-"Her mother said earnestly. Rukia heard the panic being subdued in her mother's voice.

"No, this silk robe is worth ten times more than any old thing you have." He snarled. "Now go get ready in my bedroom while I go pawn this off. If either one of those misbehaving vixens is let out when I return," Rukia heard the cracking of knuckles before he went stomping Rukia's way. She pounded and screamed at him through the door. But his fist landed on the other side, jolting the entire broom closet and Rukia along with it.

"You'd be best to learn how to hold your tongue in the presence of a man!" He spat before yanking the door to the side, catching Rukia by the arm as she fell, causing it to sever from her shoulder with a loud pop that reverberating off the walls. Rukia screeched in agony as the searing pain wrecked through her body. He continued to drag her along by her arm, up the stairs and to the door where Hisana's shadow lay dejectedly against the shoji screen. He opened the door and pushed Rukia in before slamming it behind him and jamming it into a locked position before leaving.

Rukia stared at her sister's naked form that was huddled against the door. She watched as her sister's shoulders shuddered; one hand against the door, the other covering her breasts. Rukia lifted her body up with her good arm and slid over to her with the kimono she had ruined while Hisana had been away. She draped it over Hisana's slumped shoulders. She didn't dare look back at Rukia.

"I'm sorry I ruined it. I wasn't paying attention while re-stitching it." Rukia informed before pulling Hisana's arm's through the sleeves and tying it loosely at the waist with a simple sash. She went to pull Hisana's hair out of the collar, but as she did so it escaped her grasp. Rukia stared with fresh horror as she realized their stepfather had angrily slashed Hisana's long, smooth hair at her shoulders. It was a jagged, uneven cut that left her hair looking messy and dull.

Rukia backed away and tore her quilt in order to make a sling. She counted to three in her head. _Ichi, _Rukia composed herself and she placed her good arm on the one that was dangling precariously by a few muscles. _Ni, _she closed her eyes tightly as her nose continued to dribble blood. _San. _Rukia screamed and she saw only black spots in her vision for many moments. She panted as she had her good arm fasten the sling over the left arm that was limply hanging. She grabbed an extra rag to wipe the blood from her nose.

"I'm ruined," Hisana muttered. Rukia looked up to see that Hisana was staring blankly at her. "He thinks I was bedding that lord the entire time I was gone. He's going to make sure everyone in Inuzuri knows it. He started by cutting my hair so that everyone will look at me and know. I'm ruined…" She whispered closing her eyes. Rukia grabbed the knife that Tsukuda had dropped on the pile of hair that had be severed from her older sister's head. She hacked and sawed at her own long hair looking into her sister's startled eyes when she finished.

"There, now I'm ruined too." Rukia gave a forced smile as her hair clung to her neck and chin.

* * *

Author's note: Rukia wins sister of the year! Three cheers for Rukia! You go, girl.

If you're dying to know what happened to Hisana while she was away, or just passively sitting at your computer eating poptarts, look out for chapter three coming soon! Again sorry for any mistakes that weaseled their way past my "incredibly sharp" editing skills. Plot development is on the move.

R/R & F/F/F! Let me know what you think of this story so farizzle :D Happy Valentine's day- sorry about the lack of romance in this story as of right now, _as of right now._..


	4. Hisana II

Author's Note: Wow, this turned out much longer than I expected. Sorry in advance for the many changes in time.

Things you should know:

_**Kabuki-** _Style of theater considered to be avant-garde due to the cray cray makeup and masks the Japanese actors wore and the way they swaggered and shuffled around the stage. All women were banned from acting so there was a lot of cross-dressing and terrifically awkward scenes of a man on man during romantic moments in plays. Also probably the source of pop-stars with fan girls that wanted to see such yaoi-esque scenes- but that's just my speculation.

I tried making food references accurate and specific to the tsuyu season. Again, sorry for any grammatical errors that burrowed under my razor-sharp editing levels.

Now comes the time where I reiterate: **NO STEALING PLOTS OR IDEAS FROM ME, THE AUTHOR FOR ALL IDEAS ARE ORIGINAL TO ME WITH THE EXCEPTION** **OF THE CHARACTERS WHO BELONG TO TITE KUBO AND RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

* * *

When Hisana arrived to the rural lands of Rukon province, she couldn't believe the crowds that had packed the streets of such a quaint town. So much so, she was forced to abandon her palanquin early, pay the bearers, and travel the rest of the way on foot. It only took a short time for her to begin sweating. With all the bodies so tightly pressed up against her in the terrible heat it was no wonder she hadn't fainted. She wondered how it was possible that such a constant rain brought no relief from such temperatures. The smell around her was unbelievably horrid; body odors that flowed out of all the people from their sweat was almost impossible to not make faces at. Hisana's nose wrinkled.

She was pushed and pulled as she attempted to walk. She felt like she had been caught within an ocean current with no way of going against it. She could only let it take her to her destination.

When she made it to the official court that was set up as a makeshift census bureau that was built for the occasion, the line to the inside was wrapped around several blocks of the small, common town. Hisana could hear the people around her groaning just by reading their facial expressions. No one wanted to be here. Moving an entire province to one area was plain laziness on the aristocracy's part.

Nobody paid Hisana any mind, just as she liked, and she decided that she should drop off the box before doing the census. Mainly in hopes that the line would decrease but also so nobody would take the commissioned box from her. She felt her stomach growl as she tried to turn away towards the stretch of highway that continued south. She stopped in the middle of where she was standing to pass a hand over her stomach. She was bumped and jostled by doing so and earned some curses and frustrated looks. Hisana spun around trying to see over the heads in the crowd. She had never felt so small before, her sister had always been shorter but standing in such a thick crowd made her realize how tiny she was compared to others. However, with one properly placed head she was able to see a rice shop that she pushed her way over to. She made her order after waiting a while to get into the rice shop but when she went to pay she found her coin purse was missing.

"It was probably someone out in that crowd. With you dressed up as a proper lady anyone could have believed you had much money on your person", the shopkeeper informed apologetically dismissing Hisana from her shop. Now, hot and humiliated, Hisana showed the paper that the noble's retainer had left to a trusty-looking old man who pointed her in the right direction.

She returned to her original path along the dirt highway that led deeper into the secluded estates that housed powerful lords and wealthy court families. The longer she walked along the road, the less people that were around. At one point she was the only one walking and she grew worried that she might get attacked. But as a large home unfurled before her on the horizon and she saw a familiar sight of officials, guards, and peasants alike loitering outside the front gates, she knew she was in the right place. Getting there took another good portion of her time. Getting through to the front gates took even longer due to the guards not believing her reason for being there. By the time she got through the security checkpoints she was tired, hungry, sweaty, and cranky. She followed a servant through the immensely awe-inspiring grounds and through an old but well-kept mansion.

All the doors were open in the house to let a breeze flow in an attempt to cool the house down. The only problem was that there was no breeze, no trace of wind, only a heavy humidity that stuck to the skin like thick slime. Hisana was ushered into another building of the home turning down several hallways and shuffling over a long veranda. She clutched the wrapped box to her chest as she walked the long, elaborate halls. Different food smells wafted around her, causing her stomach to let off an embarrassing string of sounds. Her tongue began to salivate. She clutched her stomach in a futile attempt to silence her bowels. With each passing smell her stomach burned in desperation for food and the stifling heat began to close in on her. Despite her mother's attempts to tie back her hair, the heat was getting the better of her and she was sweating. The servant led her to a certain open door. She bowed, feeling dizzy as she did so, and the servant announced her presence to the lord who turned around from his sitting position.

There were sweat droplets that had formed on his forehead. Some slid down his face and onto his exposed chest, for his upper robes had been widely parted in attempt to cool off. Sparse hair decorated his mid-chest area; it was obviously a nuisance in the current weather seeming sweat had left its sheen there as well. He clutched a white, parted fan in one hand. His black hair remained down on his shoulders despite its thick, silky texture; it was obviously bothersome to the man to have it hanging around his neck due to the sweat that dampened the top of his robe. Looking at it made her sweat further and made it seem as though her hair was increasing in thickness and heat. He had no socks on, but his feet were neatly tucked beneath him. Despite his light, expensive robe being casual, it still possessed two twin crests on both sides; two cranes soaring back to back.

"You've come to deliver my order I presume." He stated observantly. His voice was low. She bowed her head in a nod. She inched forward, trying to control the shaking of her slender hands that was caused by her weariness. She unwrapped the piece and presented it before him. He took it from her hands cautiously before observing every inch of it. Finally, as Hisana began to feel nauseous, he snapped his fingers, giving her a jolt. A servant shuffled in and bowed silently. He turned to the man who had entered the room and handed the chest over to him.

"Place the scroll we discussed within this chest and present it to Lady Asano." The lord spoke lowly. The messenger bowed in response, took the chest and walked out. "You may go." The achingly familiar lord said to her.

She nodded, bowing once more, causing the blood to rush to her head and back down as she lifted it up. Between the heat, the hunger, the excessive sweating, and the slight offense that the lord had purchased a box merely to place a scroll in in order to court a woman, Hisana began to swoon as she stood up to leave. She heard the rustle of garments as she lost control of perception and consciousness altogether.

* * *

As she came to, she was on her back in an opened room. The rain was still falling. She felt a cooled cloth resting on her forehead. Her socks had been removed and her hair had been tied up on top of her head to let air get to her neck. The hairstyle for her was uncomfortable enough, but her surroundings, being totally foreign, made her feel worse. Her whole body ached with chills with the exception of her head which felt hot and enlarged.

She looked around and noticed the lord that had purchased her box was sitting a polite distance from her.

"You took a fall." He said dryly to fill the silence with something other than rain. She wanted to get up to bow to him, but she felt too weak and he didn't seem to care. She began to shiver, her spine wrecking her entire body with painful, jarring movements. The man saw this and inched forward. "Are you ill?"

"I feel cold." She said weakly. In response the nobleman stood up and left the room before returning shortly with a physician. The old man was kind and very gentle. He moved her head from side to side, felt her pulse in her wrist, presented her with a thin sheet to cover herself with, and spooned an awful, bitter, and dry herb into her mouth that she choked on. He helped her sit up while she coughed, before pressing a cup of lukewarm water into her hands. She drank it in gulps as she gagged and felt the herb sticking to her throat.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Sleepy,"

"That's normal." He said as she laid back down, still throbbing from head to toe. "It appears you have developed a cold from this rain. I was told you came from Inuzuri, in this weather, you're lucky your sickness is not worse."

"Will it grow worse on my return?" Hisana asked. The doctor laughed.

"You must stay put. I'm sure Lord Kuchiki can accommodate one guest." The doctor said looking at the lord who nodded once in an obliging way. Hisana turned her head to the side to get a better look at the man. It might've been completely rude but she was shocked that she had found her way back to the Kuchiki estate after fourteen years. She couldn't tell if it was the same Lord Kuchiki from her childhood or his son, the boy with whom she used to play. The doctor listed off instructions that she wasn't paying attention to, before he bowed out of the room. The lord stood to leave but she did the unthinkable.

"W-wait," She croaked out, almost completely asleep and struggling to keep her eyes open. She saw his now blurred form turn to her. "It's me: Naito, Hisana." She murmured before drifting back out of consciousness.

* * *

When she awoke once more, she felt slightly worse. The doctor was wiping her sweat; as she awoke more fully, she realized it was Lord Kuchiki. She was without any energy and her limbs were numb and stiff.

"I'm sorry," Was all she could think of to say.

"For what?" He asked.

"Getting sick here."

"I'm not sure people can control when or where they get ill." He responded. She gasped as a thumping pain rushed through her skull. "Headache?" He guessed and she gasped in response to a new onslaught of pain, raising her weak arm to touch the wetted cloth, but touched his hand instead. He pulled his away, looking to the side. "You've had a fever for the past hour." He informed stiffly. There was a long silence and she noticed the rain was still pouring and the wind had picked up.

"Has the weather worsened?"

"It looks to be turning into an early typhoon this year." He responded. More silence ensued. Lightning struck somewhere and a flash of its light filled the dim room. Thunder cracked.

"I assure you I never intended to impose my presence on this house again." She said feeling guilty and embarrassed.

"Why not?" He asked rather quickly, leaving them both to tensely endure more silence.

"I was under the impression that my family and I were not welcome here." She began cautiously.

"And what gave that idea?"

"Do you not remember how our fathers separated us-"

"It was _your_ father, if I remember correctly and how could I forget?" He responded slowly.

"Do you know why?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. My father passed only a year later."

"My father didn't hardly last the autumn."

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison and then stared at one another prudently. He had changed drastically since they were children. Not just in the physical way, but something about him seemed harder, meaner, and icier. She noted that she had yet to see his face break into any expression other than a blank stare.

"I suppose you are here to take part in the population census for the Rukon province." He stated matter-of-factly. She pulled her cover closer to her chin in an attempt to keep her body heat in.

"Yes. My family will be worried when I do not return home tomorrow."

"Once this storm reaches them, they will understand why your journey was delayed." Screams echoed off in the distance. She turned her head away from him towards the screens that led to the outside. The outer-wooden doors that had been closed for the storm, rattled and quaked under the violent wind and rain that was hounding it from the outside.

"All of those people, without good shelter in this storm," Hisana began worriedly before another aching chill rushed down her spine and her trembling continued.

"You should focus on recovering and not the storm," He instructed. He slid one knee forward as though an actor on the Kabuki stage. He rose with more natural poise than any actor could have dreamed of capturing, then he left the room silently. With his absence, she realized the room was colder, for the rain had finally brought about the cool temperatures of the wet season while she slumbered. She clutched her sheet more tightly and scraped her feet together in an attempt to create warmth between them.

Minutes later a silent servant came in, bowed to her with a slight nod of the head, and set before her a wooden tray of scrumptious food. Steaming rice of the purest grain was set to the side in a beautiful ceramic bowl laden with fine décor. A tempting, wider bowl sat in the center. It held a piping hot ladle-full of congee, a rice porridge, which had been filled with pickled trout, green onions for color, and lemon for flavor. For the sweeter side of the palate, daigaku imo, or maple-glazed potatoes, was placed in a small portion to the upper left corner on a ceramic plate. A fresh cup of chilled green tea lay before her as well as a nice, cool platter of soba noodles.

As Hisana sat up to reach for the tea, she was stopped as the servant hurried out and came back seconds later with a tall cup of water. She gratefully accepted it drinking it first. The servant then placed a small drawstring pouch before her before bowing slightly, and taking their exit. She pried the pouch open with her fingers and found the herb the doctor had given her before. She assumed that was what the tall cup of water was for and placed it off to the side. Her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten a thing for two days and it certainly wasn't helping her fever.

She rubbed her stomach assuredly before shakily picking up eating utensils. She slowly ate her food with the uneasy feeling of being watched and silently judged. She used her peripherals but saw no one. She laughed silently to herself at how paranoid she was acting. She noticed a fresh robe had been set aside, probably while she was sleeping. It was such a fine count of cotton that it felt like silk between her fingers.

Her favorite robe, the one she had worn and intended to wear for a day only, was now soiled with dried sweat. The pretty, general print of wisteria was the most flattering robe she shared with her sister but even the embroidery had dried mud stains at the hem from her walking in the rain. Her tabi that had been removed from her feet after her fall were nowhere to be seen, probably discarded as trash.

She forced herself to eat at least the rice before her stomach began to work against her. Nausea rolled over her body like a wave and she had to gag down the herb, choke down the water, and then made sure it stayed down for a few minutes before going to take another nap, induced by her medicine.

* * *

A few days went by and with good food at her disposal and a leisurely atmosphere that didn't require her to work from morning to night, she recovered quickly. For the first time in years she was getting over six hours of sleep every night. She was allowed a bath and when she was led back to her room, a box sat neatly where her bed, which had been rolled up and put away, had been. She looked around but the servant was already gone. She timidly removed the wooden lid and her eyes sprung open in amazement. A deep blue, designed robe lay perfectly folded on the inside. Made of silk from the southeastern part of the Rukon province, it was delicately hand-embroidered with realistic designs. A silken sash of a sea-green color lay beneath it. As she stared dumbly at it, a voice rang out.

"It should fit as I was told by the tailor who stitched it." Lord Kuchiki resounded dully. She lowered the robe to look at him.

"I cannot accept this. People of my rank are not allowed to wear silk by law."

"People of your rank?" He asked quizzically. "A noble lady unable to wear silk?" He looked down at his lap as he tried to work that one out. Hisana bit her tongue as she worked out what to say and how to say it carefully.

"My lord, after my father's death, my family was living off of very little. My mother married a merchantman who had a good lacquer business, and we became merchant-class citizens. That's why I was sent here with the box. The box intended for another lady," She said hintingly to the lord; reminding him that he should be showing that lady he aforementioned affection with gifts and not Hisana.

"Yes, but you're still a Naito by blood, are you not?" Hisana confusedly looked to the side.

"Yes,"

"Then you're noble. Most nobles nowadays are bitterly impoverished. It is nothing new or out of the ordinary." But something to be ashamed of, Hisana thought sourly. She knew by firsthand experience how impoverished nobles were shunned by high and low society alike.

"I may have the blood of a noble but nothing else. Can a lord, with no title, land, or wealth still call themselves that?" But as she finished her question she bowed deeply to him. "Forgive me, my lord, it was not my place to ask any questions."

"Accept this robe. I'll return you to your home with new palanquin bearers."

"I'm afraid I must decline," She said still in a bow.

"That wasn't an offer." He said frowning at her aloofness. Afraid of insulting him after burdening the entire Kuchiki estate with her sickly presence, she obeyed.

* * *

Hisana returned home hearing Rukia speaking out about their old robe. But she was too anxious to listen wholeheartedly. She kept tugging at the silk robe on her body. While the gift had been a nice gesture it hadn't been practically thought out seeming he had forgotten to get an under-robe first. The silk on her slick skin was sticky and uncomfortable.

That, and the hints from her sister that she had stolen the robe, momentarily caused her to become aggravated. But it passed quickly and she went inside to make herself tea to calm her stomach that had been doing flips since she got inside the swaying palanquin. Rukia asked questions that hinted her suspicion. Hisana only brushed them off and went to share the tea with her mother.

"It was given to me." Hisana finally said after her mother kept staring at the silk kimono.

"By who?" Rukia piped in. Hisana didn't acknowledge Rukia because she was afraid that if she spoke she might have revealed more to her family than she wished of who the lord was that had bought the box.

"Does it really matter, Rukia? One should not question when gifts are given to them." Lady Naito informed.

"It does matter." Rukia muttered before their stepfather, Tsukuda, barged through the doors. His tan skin was tinted red from his high blood pressure. Sweat beads had littered his brow.

"There are palanquin bearers camped outside our gate. They said they worked for someone within our house but refused to let me use them! Which one of you used my money for such a useless service?" He spat accusingly.

"It isn't with your money that they were hired." Hisana said sternly, staring at her stepfather.

"Another gift, no doubt." Rukia pouted. Their stepfather beheld Hisana in astonishment. His eyes twitched in a way of restraining himself from exercising his anger. Hisana braced herself for what was coming, but instead harsher words spewed from her lips.

"You're just upset they won't allow you to abuse their services!" Hisana said bitingly. In a flash, Tsukuda lunged forward and slapped her across the cheek. Hisana sat there, holding her cheek and preventing tears from falling. He hadn't ever dared to hit one of the ladies of the house before. Unfortunately, Rukia stood up to Tsukuda verbally and physically. So their stepfather dragged her out of the room by her hair.

Lady Naito's face crumpled into heavy concern for her youngest daughter. She abandoned Hisana's side to go to the door. However, Tsukuda came back, pushed her aside, and jerked Hisana up by her wrist. He violently dragged her to the stairs where she tried to pull and struggle against him. But alas, her frame was too weak and thin to hold its own ground against a man who weighed thrice her weight. He jerked her up the steep stairs causing her to bump many of her joints and scrape her bare feet as they went. He threw her into her bedroom and to her horror, ripped the silk kimono from her body.

When he had finished stripping her, he held the robe in his arms, coveting it with a distorted look in his eyes before tucking it under his arm.

"No! Don't take that please!" Hisana pleaded, nakedly sitting before him. In response he grabbed her long hair and began hacking away at it with a dulled knife that had been laying around their room for sowing. She shrieked and cried out as she felt her hair fall away. Her cheek was already swelling around her face. He leaned down and growled right in her ear,

"You think I don't know these are gifts from that lord? Now you look the way that you are: ruined." He spat before walking out, locking the door behind him. She pounded against the door for a short time before weakly curling up into a ball and covering herself with an arm. She was totally innocent of the claims Tsukuda had laid upon her but she wept anyway. The loss of her long hair would bring about the wrath of the city. She had seen girls before with sliced hair being reviled in the streets, called terrible names that she hadn't ever understood, and even being physically tormented by more aggressive Inuzuri citizens. Girls with short hair were walking signs of dishonored parents and families. In a society where filial piety was held at the utmost importance, this signified a truly bad, ruinous daughter. Most commonly this deadly sin of a ruined reputation was brought on by a virginal daughter committing adultery with a high-ranking man. Half of the time the girl never got a say in the affair.

She heard screams from below and heard him coming back up the stairs before he slid the door back, tossed Rukia in and left once more. She didn't dare look at her younger sister. She didn't want Rukia to see her crying; she didn't like anyone to see her crying. But Rukia approached her to place an old robe over her shoulders and Hisana allowed Rukia to dress her. Rukia said something but Hisana wasn't listening. She weakly remained sitting against the door, listening as her sister ripped cloth and screamed as a joint was popped back into place.

"I'm ruined," Hisana spoke out, focusing on her little sister and watched as Rukia looked into her eyes. "He thinks I was bedding that lord the entire time I was gone. He's going to make sure everyone in Inuzuri knows it. He started by cutting my hair so that everyone will look and me and know. I'm ruined." She whispered, closing her eyes. She heard the clanging of the knife as Rukia picked it up and opened her eyes to see her little sister slicing her own long hair off. Hisana watched in bewilderment as Rukia's long strands fell onto the pile of Hisana's own hair.

"There, now I'm ruined too." Rukia gave a strong smile as her hair clung to her neck and chin. Hisana, though flabbergasted, went to carefully take her sister into her arms. Rukia placed her good arm on her sister's back and there they sat for a long time amidst a pile of beautiful locks. Hisana envied her younger sister's strength and courage to stand up for herself. It was as if their roles were reversed. Most of the time Hisana felt like the younger sister, always weak, always observing, never outgoing and successful in attempted endeavors. She certainly wasn't a sister to be looked up to, that much she acknowledged.

The worst moment of facing others with her short hair came when Hisana walked down the stairs the next morning after their stepfather had left for his shop. He obviously hadn't decided to tell their mother, so as her mother turned to take the tea from the tray Hisana carried, Hisana had to watch silently as the cup tumbled from her mother's hands as a petrified look of terror cross over Lady Naito's face. Hisana knew no words of consolation or explanation of her innocence, letting her mother assume the worst of her eldest daughter.

Lady Naito's wrinkled hands trembled on their ascent to her mouth. There they stopped as she let out a soul-shattering cry. It pierced straight through Hisana and reverberated off every wall. The birds that were resting on the over grown tree that leaned over their wall flew from their perches in a startled flight. Hisana hadn't ever seen her mother cry before. Her mother sniffled and let out loud wails of utter despair.

"Mother, I can explain-"Hisana reached out to place a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder but Lady Naito slapped her hand away. Hisana recoiled her arm.

"How dare you do this to me?" Lady Naito sobbed. "After all your father and I had done for you, for your sister!" She sibilated.

"I did nothing," Hisana tried to be calm but she was desperate for her mother to listen and believe.

"You call going to bed with Lord Kuchiki nothing? After you lied to me and told me you had been sick?"

"I did not lie!" Hisana defended but her mother would hear none of it. She saw only the uneven, chopped hair that hung defeated upon her daughter's shoulders.

"Who will have you now? No man will take a used cup!" Her mother let out an aggravated howl before storming from the room still horribly upset. Without thinking clearly Hisana ran out the gate and into the streets. People that normally greeted her with cheerful 'Good Morning!'s or 'Have a good day!'s went still upon seeing her hair. All were in shock and they only hastened in the directions they were headed, turning their heads from her and becoming fascinated with the ground. She went to the closest tea shop where she had a few good friends, but right outside a man crossed her path, looked at her hair, and spit on her kimono. She jumped and looked down at the saliva dripping like molasses down her robe. She looked at him with disgust and offense.

"You think you deserve to look at me like that? You're worse than a prostitute- at least whores are licensed." He spat once more at her feet. She couldn't believe her ears as the man walked away. An old family friend looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"Mr. Ito, you _know_ me I wouldn't do something like that!" Hisana pleaded, hoping for someone to believe her. He looked at her before sighing heavily and standing from his table outside the teahouse.

"Your father would be ashamed," He said heavily before turning and walking away from her. All the people around her turned to move away as well. The teahouse owner's daughter, Momo, came out to confront her. Her crimson robe had its sleeves tied back and she had a white cloth over her black hair. She clutched an empty tray to her chest timidly looking at Hisana.

"Momo, thank goodness. I could really use some of that chamomile-"

"I'm sorry Hisana," She whispered, looking everywhere but Hisana's eyes. "My father can't serve people like you. It's bad for business." She said apologetically before closing the door on Hisana's nose. Before she broke into tears, a hand reached out and grabbed hers. She turned around. An elderly man by the name of Jushiro Ukitake, a man who shared the same impoverished nobility as Hisana and who had been good to her father, affectionately clutched her arm and walked her behind the main building along a shady, stone path that was seldom used by hurrying pedestrians. She broke into tears for the second time in a twenty-four hour period, burying her face in her hands.

"There is no need for that," He said warmly, placing his hands on either side of her head. He stared directly into her eyes. "Did Tsukuda do this?" He said referring to her hair and she nodded. When she tried to open her mouth to speak she let out a shuddering sequence of breaths. "Come to my teahouse, you can tell me all about it on the way. I'll get you fixed up with anything you'd like." He said ushering her along the back alleyway with a comforting arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Author's Note: *GASP* He took away the robe Byakuya gave to her!

_The beast will make off with your children, _  
_he'll come after them in the night._  
_We're not safe 'till his head is mounted on my wall._  
_I say we kill the beast!_

_ We're not safe until he's dead._  
_ He'll come stalking us at night._  
_ Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite._  
_ He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!_

_So it's time to take some action-_

WRONGG STORYY! Sorry not sorry for that unabashed Disney reference.

I hope you enjoyed the reunion of Hisana and Byakuya thought under sucky circumstances...ehehehe...hehe...heh. Love me, please.

R/R & F/F and I'll give you virtual golden stars out the wazoo.


	5. Byakuya

Author's Note: Chapter 4! *wipes brow* this was very hard to write (shakes fist as Byakuya) seeming Byakuya's mind is so seemingly complex. I hope I got his character down splat. Keep in mind he is younger here, not by much but definitely not to the point he is at in the show.

**Things you should know:**

_**Miai-**_A meeting in which two individuals that have no former connections to the other meet with a middleman or a go-between to consider the possibility of marriage. Described as "a meeting opportunity with more serious considerations for the future". This was a very common practice for centuries in Japan, and though not as widespread, still goes on to this day.

_**Kisshoten-**_Goddess of happiness, fertility, and beauty.

**_Shikibuton-_ **Traditional Japanese bed that can be twin-sized or full-sized. In this case, twin-sized. It's just like a futon, (the things placed on the tatami floors) except expandable and able to folded and easy to be rolled up and stored. Commonly held within closets for guests so they could easily be rolled out with the need for it was required. Kakebutons (quilts) were used with these in the same way they are used with futons.

* * *

He was in shock as he walked away from the sick delivery girl's bedside. It just so happened that she was that little, grinning girl that his father had allowed him to befriend so many years ago. The one he thought he could be happy friends with until they were as forcefully separated as they were joined. The moment he learned of her true identity he made sure every immediate comfort was available to one of the last members of the Naito clan. He remembered his father telling him before their guests arrived that the Naito clan was a noble family that was once strong and powerful in the west before the war defaced their glory and overshadowed their luxury. Sending them fleeing: most dying in the process. He couldn't shame such a name by leaving the girl to be so poorly cared for.

He returned to his chambers, quickly forgetting about the guest on the other side of his estate. He went about his daily routine in a languid, graceful manner. There was no need to hurry when everything was perfectly planned out and set aside for certain time frames: write replies to business deals and offers, meet with estate overseer about property management, make sure accounts and spending were balanced and well looked after to prevent fraud or theft, avoid summons from the elder council, eat if time, sort through historical records within the private storehouse, order goods for estate and replenish anything in need of replacement, deal with other eastern nobility and their concerns, make sure the province is safe and well fed, and zero toleration of anything that disturbs the status quo. This was Byakuya Kuchiki's life. Day in and day out since the day his father had died and he was forced into the leadership position of his clan. Some were born great, some achieved greatness, and others had greatness thrust upon them; all three applied to Byakuya.

Of course, the moment he reached manhood at the proper age of fifteen, the elder council of his clan began to subtly hint prospects of marriage. Their slight hints and whispers of marriage during his entry into manhood had metamorphosed into a relentless kicking and screaming. He thought that if he closed his eyes and pointed to a random name of a lady on their list to begin courting, they'd leave him alone. But he had been gravely mistaken. Their efforts only increased twofold. He corresponded letters to Lady Asano but he disliked receiving them. She bragged about her accomplishments, her beauty, her family, anything really; she was a subtle as a cyclone. He tried hintingly to pull depth out of her by sending meaningful, well-thought out poetry and letters of sentimentality- though they were very surface leveled. It was all for naught. He realized there was no depth to this woman and he gave up with politeness and began to be blunt in his replies to her self-acclaimed wonderfulness.

He wished desperately for the guidance of his father or grandfather. Someone who went through his same position and both wound up having happy unions. From where he sat his prospects were very gray. He felt so powerless at times that he wished he even had his mother or aunt for opinions and help. But those were two women he never got to meet. Like most everything in his life, he was left to his own devices, learning as he went, through trial and error.

As he was balancing and calculating his monetary accounts, a messenger appeared. He sat silently as the messenger read a summons from his council. When the messenger stopped talking he gripped his calligraphy brush with white knuckles, his shoulders were as taut as a strung bow.

"Your word, my lord?" Oh, he had many words for his council. Their nerve seemed unrivaled amongst all councils of the eastern peerage.

"Not today." Byakuya said as he had said every day for the past nine and a half years. The messenger, suspecting this reply, left. When out of earshot, he permitted himself a rough expulsion of breath. But he quickly regretted it when he realized another servant had been sitting in the doorway waiting to speak.

"Lord Kuchiki, the lady is worsening. We sent for the doctor but he's out delivering a noblewoman's baby."

"I'll be there momentarily." He said stiffly, staring roughly at the servant who backed out of the room hurriedly. He pressed his forefinger and thumb deeply into the sides of his upper nose, rubbing and pushing. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed as the papers before him seemed to multiply. There was no way he could get it all done. He needed a secretary but had not the time to search for a proper, qualified one.

As Byakuya stood up, his light summer robes parted further, revealing most of his abdomen. He grabbed a hair string, unable to take the heat of his hair, and bundled it at the crown of his head. He relished in the breeze that got to his neck as he walked out to the veranda. He slipped his left thumb beneath his sash at his narrow hips as he thoughtfully went over what else needed to be done in the remaining time of the day. The rain had begun to pour unceasingly and it created a mist that swirled around him. His retainer, Gaichu, who served his father as well, came hobbling around the corner of the main building where Byakuya's chambers were. He was a wrinkly old man with a bristly, peppered mustache that was thick and overgrown. He smelled like cedar, creating the effect that he was an antique hope chest.

"Miss Chiharu had a favorable disposition upon the receiving of your gift." He rasped. Byakuya jolted himself out of his thoughts as he continued walking, hoping that he could lose his retainer if he picked up his pace. "Where are you going, my lord?" Gaichu was not deterred by the faster walking speed.

"To our guest's room."

"I advise against it. You could catch her…" Gaichu cleared his throat as if stifling a ruder comment. "Sickness."

"She is a guest under my roof. I'm honor bound to tend to all of her needs."

"Should you not be working, Lord Byakuya? Or writing a reply to Lady Asano's letter?"

"She sent another?" He couldn't hide his disappointment in the grimace of his mouth. Gaichu seemed not to notice his lordship's discontentment and perked up.

"The messenger said she stopped everything she was doing to write a reply. What an admirable lady!" His words were dripping with nudges towards a proposal of marriage.

"I need a secretary." Byakuya said to Gaichu's shattered hopes.

"I shall find you a page boy, my lord. I can't guarantee a secretary at this time, many of the young men are still engrossed in their studies during this time of year. But I can guarantee a miai if you'd wish?"

"Do you not think it inappropriate to engage in a miai with a sick guest?"

"The girl has nothing to do with this subject, my lord." Gaichu said sternly. "It would appease the council for a while," Gaichu added to make the offer more appealing. Byakuya did agree that it would keep them off his back for some time, only because they would think he was considering his marital options. But it would not last long.

"Very well. Invite her here after the weather blows over." He said and Gaichu bowed compliantly before walking away. Byakuya walked across the garden in the rain to go to Hisana's guest room. The second he took a step off the veranda a servant was there with an umbrella securely over his head. He paid the attendant no mind, and continued his calm pace towards the guest building. Once on the veranda he walked a bit more before turning into the corridor that opened up to a plethora of bedchamber doors. He slid back the right door silently to see no one in the room except for Hisana who was in a heavy sleep on her side, shivering and pale. He whipped his head around thinking the servant was still behind him. But there was no one to be found in the entire building. Byakuya reluctantly stepped inside the room and closed the door behind himself. He sat beside her shikibuton quietly.

His hand lingered hesitantly before her face. Finger by finger his hand slowly spread across her damp forehead, feeling the racing pulse in her temples, the heat radiating from her skin, and the cool droplets of perspiration that formed around her hairline. Her long hair seemed untangled.

He noticed her dirty, soiled robe that was still on her body. He went to call on a servant to get a fresh robe for her as well as a pot of cold water and a cloth. When they returned he graciously turned his head so the maid could dress Hisana into the clean kimono that was a solid color. As the maid left, he turned back to her and noted her socks were still on and heavily stained with dirt. He looked around before gently slipping his finger between the tabi and her ankle and lightly rolled it down and off. His finger accidentally brushed against the base of her cold foot causing a knee-jerk reaction on Hisana's part; her leg shot up, splitting her robe to her hip. When he quickly realized that he had just removed an article of a lady's clothing, he tensed in embarrassment and breathed a bit more heavily as his eyes beheld her smooth upper leg.

Byakuya had had a few women before but no more than he could count on a single hand. They were always the result of his urge to appease his most primal instincts and natural curiosities, especially when he was in his late teens. His experience was limited nonetheless. On the few occasions that he had made love to women of his own class, the business had been awkward. The women had insisted on complete darkness and on being fully clothed. A woman's gown, worn with under robes and tied with a sash could become a formidable obstacle, especially when he had to contend with his own full silk trousers at the same time. The women had kept silence and lassitude throughout. There had also been a few prostitutes in his past. They were more accommodating and talkative, but their attentions had seemed mechanical and, he suspected, forced. Subsequently his confidence in the opposite sex was very limited. They were unreliable, conniving, and a rather large nuisance in the life of a young man who wanted privacy and peace of mind. Hence his lacking desire for a wife, especially the wooing process that won a man such a prize.

He had no women in his life. His father, as he looked back, most definitely had mistresses for there was never a shortage of pretty ladies walking around his estate as a young boy, but all of them were hidden away from Byakuya. Everyone had been hidden from Byakuya. He interacted and got on well with others sure enough but he always felt one step behind everyone in social circles. Not that he was ever interested in such trivial matters.

Now he sat in a tension-filled room, the bad vibes coming solely from him seeming as the only other person within the room was half conscious. He'd never seen a normal lady be so indecently exposed and here _she_ was, weakly fighting off whatever illness plagued her: the girl he never thought he'd see or hear of again. He did not know what to think of her now. She was much prettier than the little girl she'd once been but her very presence seemed worn out as though she had been through much greater difficulty in her life. He observed her rattling hands as they clung to the quilt, he noticed that though they possessed all the smooth, pale qualities of a refined lady, her veins bulged out more than the usual for a young woman, hinting that she used them daily to lift or move something heavy, though he didn't know what. Her body began to shake in unison with the storm doors so he focused his attention on the cool water pot beside him.

He pushed his left sleeve up around his solid shoulder, making sure his handiwork wouldn't come undone before he plunged his hand into the water basin. He then kneaded the cloth before gently laying it across her forehead. Her face soured and she rolled onto her back as if perturbed by a greater annoyance. He pulled the light blanket up over her leg and sat courteously, as though awaiting a guest to arrive for dinner.

However he was set up to wait a long time. Something he was not accustomed to doing. His patience wore even thinner when the servants came to enclose the compound with the wooden storm doors that would protect the shoji screens from the oncoming storm. A typhoon this early in the season was never a good omen. At least that's what one of his old nursemaids used to say. The constant rain usually calmed him, but with so much work to be done and not enough to do it, it left his nerves frayed and agitated. He had hoped that Gaichu had made some progress in finding someone to help him do his more menial tasks. His waiting came to an end as Hisana aroused from her sleep as he went to wipe her sweat away. She seemed confused at first by her surroundings and slight disappointment fell upon him when he saw the recognition in her eyes and the dismay that followed it. She mumbled a hasty apology, which befuddled him.

"For what?" He asked.

"Getting sick here." She replied groggily as though her tongue was still dry from her herbal medicine.

"I'm not sure people can control when or where they get ill." He responded. He listened as she let out a series of discomforting breaths and watched as she grabbed her skull as if to still her equilibrium. "Headache?" He guessed and she gasped further unable to think of words with such pain coursing around her brain. Her limp arm raised to the cloth he had been gently keeping on her forehead. It found his hand instead and brushed it in the passing as he pulled his hand away. He let down his sleeve. "You've had a fever for the past hour." He informed tightly. There was a long silence that only the storm filled. He didn't know what to say. He was never one to start conversations, only to engage in those begun for him.

"Has the weather worsened?"

"It looks to be turning into an early typhoon this year." He responded. More silence ensued. Lightning struck somewhere and a flash of its light filled the dim room. Thunder cracked and rumbled the tatami beneath them.

"I assure you I never intended to impose my presence on this house again." She said out of the blue with obvious humiliation. His father never spoke of why she left with her father in such an uncivilized way. He knew Lord Naito was obviously offended by something they had done; Byakuya always thought it was he who had upset the lord for inappropriately playing games with his daughter that were suitable only for male children.

"Why not?" He asked before they both endured more silence.

"I was under the impression that my family and I were not welcome here," She began.

"And what gave that idea?" Byakuya said though thinking he knew the answer.

"Do you not remember how our fathers separated us?"

"It was _your_ father," Byakuya corrected. "If I remember correctly. How could I forget?" He responded slowly.

"Do you know why?" She turned her eyes to fall on him.

"I was hoping you could tell me. My father passed only a year later." He said a bit darkly. His father had somehow managed to catch consumption and it led to his steady and sure demise. It was a cruel fate watching his last surviving relative crumble into dust. He was the only one on his father's bedside as he breathed his last. Byakuya had been inconsolable for months for he had no one left who could properly bring the right comfort to him.

"My father didn't hardly last the autumn." This made him feel slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry." They apologized at the same time. He returned her prudent stare. Her awakened face was even more beautiful than when she had been sleeping. He pondered momentarily how someone so sick could still hold up an elegant appearance. He managed to do such things with much practice, but she didn't seem to even notice she was doing it. Quickly remembering her ruined socks and exposed thigh, he fumbled around in his mind before beginning a new conversation to fill the void that was between them. A very large, deep, fourteen year void.

"I suppose you are here to take part in the population census for the Rukon province." He stated matter-of-factly and not as the question he intended it to be. He inwardly cursed himself for such a feeble opening line. She pulled her cover to her chin, trembling as she went.

"Yes. My family will be worried when I do not return home tomorrow."

"Once this storm reaches them, they will understand why your journey was delayed." He assured. He decided he would register her family himself with the paperwork found within her robes. Screams echoed off in the distant hills in the town of Hokutan where the census had been stationed. He knew it was a low move on his part to ask every member of the Rukon province to come to one town, but it would boost business and give him more time to finish other more important work that needed completing. She turned her head away from him to look at the door.

"All of those people, without good shelter in this storm," Hisana commented sympathetically. He hadn't thought about that. He realized too late that Hokutan only had so many inns. But he found it hard to relate to people so different from him so he directed her attention back to herself, even though she was probably experiencing much pain.

"You should focus on recovering and not the storm," He instructed. He slid one knee forward and he rose to leave the room silently. As he walked down the corridor, his heart pounded irregularly alongside the randomized thunder. He felt colder as he put more distance between himself and her room. He sent the servants that stayed inside the guest lodgings to attend to her. He then braved the howling wind and lashing rain that pelted him mercilessly as he quickened his steps to the main compound.

* * *

He felt much better after exchanging his soggy tabi and heavy, wetted silks for a drier outfit. He was wringing his hair with a warm cloth as Gaichu stepped into his study. He looked at Byakuya's neatly cluttered desk. The array of papers, letters, and instructions that littered his desk were organized into their proper, messy piles.

"Did you get anything more done, my lord?"

"No."

"Were you playing the role of a host during the length of my absence?"

"Your absence was not missed." Byakuya informed, moving the cloth against his head.

"Lady Chiharu is making a pilgrimage to the north eastern temple when the weather ripens. She sends her deepest regards and hopes you will accept the Asano family invitation to their estate upon their return." Byakuya was afraid something like this would happen. He would've preferred having her come to the Kuchiki estate rather than him journeying to the Asano estate. There, the pressure would multiply for making an offer of marriage. It was one thing to lazily invite a woman to his estate to engage in a miai, but to make an effort to visit her would be seen as a step of interest towards the wrong direction Byakuya wished to go. So instead he addressed what he really cared about.

"And the secretary?"

"I found a young boy from Hokutan whose father is a calligraphist. He will be well suited for running your letters around. He'll be the perfect page. I am still waiting to hear back from the university." The university was a government-built establishment. Staffed with the most brilliant masters from all over, not just the east. The imperial funds paid for the building and only the wealthiest sons from the best clans were allowed admittance. However, public education was not a popular option among the rich nobility who preferred private tutors and thus the university lent out their teachers to families for an even heftier sum. It's what his father had wanted for him and thus placed it in his will. It was grueling education but Byakuya finished with honors as was expected from any Kuchiki heir and so it was never celebrated- not that there was anyone to celebrate it with.

"Call on my tailor immediately. I have a prospect I wish to discuss with him."

"Planning an autumn wardrobe already?" Gaichu wasn't surprised.

"I have no need for a new wardrobe right now." Gaichu sucked in a brisk gust of air through pursed lips. He looked similar to a baboon ready to eat an insect.

"Might I say how strange it would appear to other certain noble clans if the eligible Lord Kuchiki were giving gifts to foreign girls of a lower class?"

"I know not of what you speak." He retorted. "It's not for the making of a gift that I wish to speak with my tailor about," Byakuya half-lied. "And I wonder how it would look if a lord of my status left his wanting guest to walk around his house without any clothing," He said darkly, and Gaichu mulled Byakuya's words over before grimly frowning in defeat.

"I thought his lordship had forgotten about his father's intentions." Gaichu breathed. Byakuya stopped drying his hair to peer at his retainer beneath a quizzical brow. This look Byakuya gave to him, one that suggested how ignorant Byakuya was of the matter he spoke of, was enough for Gaichu to deeply regret mentioning anything.

"These intentions of which you speak, did my father intend for me to know of them?" Byakuya asked suspiciously.

"He might have wanted it known though he knew not of your best interests at the time of his rather obsessive planning." Byakuya gave Gaichu a very harsh stare, one that resulted in Gaichu's slouched posture.

"You dare presume to know what is best for me over my own father's instincts?"

"Of course not, my lord."

"Then if I was part of this planning you mentioned, it's my right by birth to be bestowed with such knowledge." But despite Byakuya's subtle threats, Gaichu kept his lips sealed. A staring match ensued and Gaichu, acknowledging his place as a retainer only, caved under the vicious glint within his master's slate eyes. He bowed in apology for challenging Byakuya's power.

"My lord, your father had been planning your union to that Naito girl since he learned of her presence in the east, before you ever met her. It was over this matter, that he disagreed with her father, Lord Naito. He tried to make you a strong contender for the girl's hand upon her birth, but the Lord of the West's son initially won the battle to be her suitor. That is, until her family fled the west during the Southern Upheaval."

"What?" Byakuya said sharply. "You knew of these details all this time and never found it important enough to tell me?"

"I did not think it appropriate to tell you."

"What's inappropriate about fulfilling my father's wish for me? If he had intended I marry someone than I am determined to succeed in his plans." Byakuya couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth. Gaichu though unhappy by the words, was pleased to know that marriage was indeed on his master's mind.

"I was informed of the family's reduced situation. I had protested it when your father brought _them_ here to this richly historical estate. I will protest it now. It is as unwise as it is dangerous for the Lord of the East to marry a girl of Western blood. You know how fragile the ties are with the West. It's bad enough they broke off the alliance years ago."

"I don't need a reminder of my job, Gaichu." Byakuya snapped to shut the old servant up. He was usually accustomed to his retainer's habit of speaking above his station but now he was seriously stepping on Byakuya's toes.

"All I'm saying, and all the elder council would say, is that if the West learned of your intentions to wed a woman from their lands…well, it would infuriate them with the highest offense!" The old hunch rasped out.

"They obviously didn't mind when my father was planning it." Byakuya stated and it left the old man's mouth to hang stupidly open. "Besides, I don't see why the West would be bothered over something so insignificant."

"This is all beside the point. You must focus on courting Lady Asano as was agreed on by the council!" Gaichu squawked, red in the face due to his irritation at not being able to ever persuade his master when it really counted. Byakuya twitched at that reminder. He didn't wish to pursue such a gaudy personality any more than he wished to rake his bare feet over upturned nails. But the family was rich, owned vast amounts of land, and were stupid enough to hand it over as a dowry to him; if he decided to send a proposal of marriage. But he swallowed his forthcoming sarcastic comments and stared at Gaichu with a stern look of disapproval.

"Your insubordination to me and my father will be dealt with later. But for now I suppose you are right in that I focus on matters concerning myself and not marriage."

"That's not what I meant." Gaichu grumbled. It's not like I care, Byakuya thought, turning physically away from his retainer in a heavy hint for him to be gone.

* * *

Throughout the following week Gaichu made really obnoxious excuses for Byakuya in order to keep him from checking in on Hisana's health. He wouldn't have been offended if Gaichu was just straightforward about his intentions because he would have disregarded them anyway, but because Gaichu was shady in his attempts, it greatly annoyed Byakuya. So towards the end of the week when his servants were telling him of her quickly approaching recovery, he sent Gaichu out for a few hours to do random assignments. He took a walk outside in silence. The sun filled the sky for the first time in a few weeks and made his flowering gardens appear even greener. The buds of the mid-summer flowers that had closed due to excessive rain were beginning to open once more. Birds flew around the tall trees, singing and fluttering around playful squirrels that leapt from branch to branch. The remaining moisture that was still splattered across walkways and the tips of the grass was beginning to evaporate. The damage from the winds was minimal due to the sturdy estate's expensive building materials that were nearly indestructible to everything except fire. Only a few shoji screens had been damaged due to faulty storm doors, but his servants were already attending to them and fixing them, their hammering and sawing lightly filling the air.

He took this opportunity to visit his guest. He had met with his tailor days prior to design a suitable robe for a Naito lady with all the elements that the clan held dear. He even had the Naito crest, two hanging wisteria branches with a three-leaf stem in the top center, strategically embroidered on the inner side of the kimono. It had the best silk put into the making with the best designers seeing to its construction, piece by delicate piece. He thought such a gift was appropriate for such a high lady and hoped it had been delivered by now. He walked to her room and came across her just opening the box with which the robe lay neatly folded. She had the robe in her fingers, a look of surprise in her eyes.

"It should fit you as I was told by the tailor who stitched it." Byakuya commented. She lowered the robe to look at him with her deeply colored eyes. He noted that they matched the amethyst inlayed eyes of a popular Kisshōten statue. He took a seat across from her.

"I cannot accept this. People of my rank are not allowed to wear silk by law." She spoke so softly he had to strain himself to hear her words. He did everything in his power to not lean forward and literally face his ear in her direction.

"People of your rank?" He asked, confounded. "A noble lady unable to wear silk?" He looked down at his lap as he tried to work that one out. As he was figuring out what she meant she spoke up to inform him of what it was he was missing.

"My lord, after my father's death, my family was living off of very little. My mother married a merchantman who had a good lacquer business, and we became merchant-class citizens. That's why I was sent here with the box. The box intended for another lady," Byakuya's spine went rigid when Hisana insinuated that the gift was inappropriately given to her, instead of Lady Chiharu. She must've remembered the courting box. He was quickly regretting the kimono. If she felt odd by receiving the gift then it would put him in a very precarious position with the Asano clan if they found out. He refused for that to happen.

"Yes, but you're still a Naito by blood, are you not?" Hisana confusedly looked to the side.

"Yes," She responded.

"Then you're noble. Most nobles nowadays are bitterly impoverished. It is nothing new or out of the ordinary." He had no connections with impoverished nobles in the past, seeming the aristocracy usually shunned them upon losing their fortune for it was considered dishonorable to lose one's hard-attained wealth. But her situation was entirely different. They hadn't lost their power or wealth to shameful circumstances, they were forcefully stripped of it all by southern barbarians.

"I may have the blood of a noble but nothing else. Can a lord, with no title, land, or wealth still call themselves that?" But as she finished her question she bowed deeply to him. "Forgive me, my lord, it was not my place to ask any questions." He was impressed by her knowledge of proper respects that should be given to lords of peerage. It was a knowledge most every single commoner did not have. He figured she was raised in the ways of a noble lady as long as her parents could afford to supply such an education.

"Accept this robe. I'll return you to your home with new palanquin bearers." He said not wanting Gaichu to have satisfaction or Hisana to leave his estate dressed as a pauper.

"I'm afraid I must decline," She said still in a bow. He found himself rather upset by her insistence.

"That wasn't an offer." He said frowning at her aloofness, refusing to take no for an answer. She might be politely stubborn but Byakuya had been lavished with his every desire from an early age and wouldn't be outdone in stubbornness. This order was enough for her to bow and for him to send a maid in to dress her.

He walked to his gates to have a palanquin prepared and paid for months' worth of labor. That took longer than he expected but upon his return to the room in which she had been residing he was shocked. Luckily something inside of him had prompted him to maneuver the door to her room slightly open, only an eye's breadth. He kept his composure during his viewing but it was quite a sight for him to see.

Hisana stood apathetically as the maid was dressing her. One half of the kimono was upright but the other side was around her bare waist. Her small, milky breast was exposed, though she seemed not to be phased by this, seeming it was only another woman who was in her presence. As the maid patted and pulled her obi into an extensive knot, Byakuya watched as her breast bounced and fluctuated in response to the blows being laid against her body as the maid tied. He felt his mouth go dry, and on an attempt to swallow, he took a wide step backwards. A fire had been set in his lower abdomen that he desperately fought. He was discombobulated by his desire. Many a time had he seen a woman's breasts: whether bathing nakedly in open bathhouses that he passed while riding through Hokutan, or the breasts of ladies nursing their children. So why was this scene troubling him more than it should have? He morosely walked off with his fists balled at his side, his shoulders taut. He was ashamed of himself. It had been twice in a week that the same woman had caused his thoughts to drift to his sexuality. Byakuya refused to let himself further dishonor his guest and so was absent at her departure.

His mood carried into the next day after a council meeting with his clan's elders. They bombarded him with excitement over Lady Chiharu's responsiveness in his poor, lazy attempts at courtship with her. Gaichu sat with him in silence, listening to their plans for him. Gaichu knew Byakuya hardly ever paid attention to what they said and it was the only reason Gaichu ever attended: in order to inform Byakuya later of what was said. When the meeting came to an end, Byakuya mounted his horse effortlessly in one swing of his leg, whereas Gaichu fumbled his way atop his steed. As they rode at a leisurely pace back to the Kuchiki estate, Gaichu could tell his master's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Good riddance to that burdensome Naito girl. Now you are free to focus your attentions to the lady that matters."

"Silence is a powerful observance," Byakuya hinted as his unneeded bodyguards rode in front and behind them, forming a small procession through the streets of Hokutan. Byakuya was well trained and masterful in the art of the sword and practiced with his blade many times a day since he was old enough to hold a practice stick. His guards were only there for show and to spot for any possible assassins or attackers among the crowd. Not that that was a threat any longer in the east with the end to the southern battles.

"You'll never see her again, please know that, my lord. I wrote a letter to the council that explained her entire stay. They will not permit it." Byakuya was angered by his advisor's meddling but ignored him with expertise required over many years of listening to the old man. He would see her again. He needed to see her again. He was exhausted with letting the council order him around. He was his own lord and he was through with obeying their every decision for now. Besides, he needed to respect his late father's wishes, if only it meant he found Hisana a lord to marry, seeming it was only fitting for a woman born to her rank.

* * *

Author's note: That knotty, knotty little boy.

See what I did there? Because he saw her when she was getting her sash tied...

Pun so fully intended.

I digress. I hope you liked this chapter and please r/r and f/f! Inuyasha characters coming next chapter!


	6. Hisana III

Author's note: This chapter doesn't contain Inuyasha characters as I had promised. You can read why at the end of this chapter . I apologize for the slight change in perspective in this chapter, but I thought it made things run along more smoothly. Other than that it is mostly Hisana's point of view.

* * *

Their stepfather had taken their mother on an excursion to the northern mountain range to cool off from the summer heat and the heated tension that was boiling over in the house. Hisana and Rukia were left to tend to the house and fend for themselves. With their hair now short, people looked at them differently. It was the ultimate sign of disgrace for a woman to cut her hair. It meant they had failed at being a dutiful woman.

When Hisana went to work in the shop, people avoided it, so she left one of the top artisans in charge of tending it. Only Rukia left to get groceries and other supplies, for though her hair was short, no one in Inuzuri knew why, seeming Tsukuda hadn't gone around complaining about Rukia, only Hisana, and so they treated her indifferently. Hisana spent her days either cooking, or trying to repair the kimono that her sister had accidentally damaged. Other than that, she had a lot of time to herself in silence to reflect on the happenings of the month gone by. Her cheek was still freshly bruised and swollen seeming it had become her stepfather's new favorite pastime to strike her on her bad cheek when drunk, no matter how perfectly she obeyed him, now that Tsukuda thought he had a reason to harm her. Rukia's arm was still on the mend.

On one particularly hot day as the summer neared its inevitable end, she sat alone on the veranda. Rukia was out having tea with a neighbor; _to get the latest gossip on me, no doubt, _Hisana mused. Her thoughts drifted back to when she was delivering the box to Lord Kuchiki. No matter how much Hisana felt like she was antagonizing everyone under the service of the Kuchiki clan, the Lord himself never seem perplexed or grievously offended by her presence. A thud against her gate filled the rather silent surroundings. She went to the gate, unlatched it, and cracked it open barely enough for her nose to slip through, so that whoever stood behind it couldn't see her hair. A traveling servant wearing a light robe, a straw hat to shade his face, and who clutched some paper, stood outside. He saw her and bowed slightly, confusing the citizens that passed by.

"Might I step inside and have a cup of water? This lowly servant has been traveling day and night to send this message to you." Hisana's heart bled easily, but she gave him a look that he seemed to be able to read. "Whatever it is, I assure you of my silence. No one will know." He assured.

"I think it to be too late, sir." She said letting him in. She didn't bother looking at him as she led him to the veranda to have a seat. He removed his straw hat and set it beside him on the wooden boards. Hisana returned to him carrying a teapot, two cups filled with water, and a small plate of humble snacks balanced in her arms. He smiled and bowed in thanks. He chugged the water before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry it's rude of me to have forgotten so easily," He said whipping the letter out and handing it to her. She hesitantly took it. She knew no one outside of Inuzuri and no one in her city was currently acknowledging her existence. She began to read before she closed it. "Is something the matter?" The messenger asked, eating politely.

"There must be a mistake. This is an invitation to Lord Kuchiki's estate."

"Are you Naito, Hisana?" The messengers asked and she nodded. "Then there is no mistake. I was specifically instructed by a rather mysterious fellow to send this to you without further delay." Hisana couldn't believe it, she refused to. She was a merchant class citizen. Technically, the merchants ranked even below the extremely poor farmers in the caste, due to the lack of real need for artsy work. A lord of nobility was at the top. One from the top sending an invitation to one of the bottom was nonexistent. Even if the lord was still under the mirage that Hisana was a noble.

"What did this man look like? Do you not work for his lordship?"

"Of course not! I'm a wandering messenger. I work for whoever hires me, mostly common folk." Hisana knew all about wandering messengers, it's how people in her city got messages to faraway places. Though they charged cheap prices for general letters, the longer the distance, the more expensive the fee. It was a rough job to be sure, for there was no security in it and one could go months without employment or pay. Hisana stared at him waiting for him to respond to her first question. He realized she was waiting and jumped to answer. "This man came to me at a teahouse in the outskirts of Hokutan village. He had a traveler's robe draped over his face so I couldn't make out any distinct features. He was tall, built, and very stern and direct." The messenger said recalling his experience.

"Did he wear a crest?" Hisana asked.

"No, he was a commoner, though his robes were very nicely tailored now that I think of it."

"What exactly did he say when he handed this letter over?"

"I can't seem to remember," The messenger said mischievously. Hisana rolled her eyes and fished for a small bronze coin in her robes. She slid it over to the man who smiled and placed it in his robes. "It's coming back to me," Hisana outwardly sighed in exasperation before flicking two more bronze coins in his direction, his smile only grew. "Now I remember! He said he worked for this Lord Kuchiki, told me our conversation was to be of the utmost confidence."

"Did he say why his master wanted it to be secret?" Hisana asked.

"That's the thing, I asked him and he got really offended and defensive, said he didn't owe any explanations to "the likes of me". But he gave me your name and where you lived and sent me on my way, paying me a bit extra for my silence." That didn't sound right. This man was obviously of some rank, for a common retainer would've loved to brag about their master and his reasons for doing so.

"Have you ever seen Lord Kuchiki before?" She asked.

"Lord Kuchiki? No, but I heard he was one of those hoity-toity types that doesn't have any shit on his boots," The traveler said revealing more of his peasant mannerisms.

"What's your name?" She asked the wanderer.

"Ichimaru, Gin."

"Well, Gin, take this invitation back to the Kuchiki estate. Tell his lordship I'm not offended by his secrecy but to never send an invitation here again." Gin gave Hisana a quizzical look.

"I feel your response is more mysterious than the man's command."

"I have my reasons." Hisana said tightly.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with your pretty hair getting barbered, would it?" He asked sardonically.

"No!" Hisana exclaimed.

"Oh, I believe it does. Get a little too comfortable with an important man now, did we?"

"That's not at all what happened. This," Hisana dramatically grabbed her short hair in one hand. "is the result of a drunken stepfather who accused me of the same thing you just did. When in fact I was missing for the reason that I went to take part in the census and got very sick. Not to mention the typhoon that hit." Hisana grumbled. The wanderer just smiled an eerie smile.

"I'll return it for a price."

"I don't have much, what do you want?" Hisana grew disturbed by his presence.

"Something you can't give me."

"So you won't return it?"

"I wasn't paid to." He said before heading towards the gate. She hurried after him.

"You're going back in that direction anyway, please!" She begged but the messenger ignored her walking into the busy streets. The palanquin bearers that were parked outside the gate day and night saw her and bowed.

"Do you need to go somewhere, my lady?" One of them asked and she sighed. It would be best to leave while her parents were gone for a few weeks than to arouse suspicions in her stepfather upon their return. As Rukia returned home late that evening, Hisana told her she would be returning to the place of the census for a few days in order to clear her name. Rukia asked no questions.

Hisana stole into her mother's private room and pulled out one of her mother's old furisodes. She placed it on her body. She bit her lip as the painful reminder that the robe Lord Kuchiki had purchased for her was no longer hers. She picked out a silk robe that had cranes and lily of the valley designed throughout the folds. She matched it with an auburn silk sash. She pulled her hair up as best as she could, making sure not to appear ruined by clamping every strand of uneven hair. She grabbed a traveling pewter silk kosode o kazuku, and draped it over her head to hide her face. She slipped out the door before Rukia could see her attire and hurried to the gate where the gifted palanquin bearers camped day and most of the night to take her where she wished to go. They stood erect upon seeing her and bowed their heads.

"Where do you wish to go, my lady?" One of them asked respectfully.

"Take me back to your lord's estate and hand them this," Hisana whispered, holding out the invitation. One of the bearers took the invitation, and slipped it in his robes before she shuffled inside the roomy space, slid the door shut, and felt as the men picked up the palanquin and went on their way.

* * *

When they arrived to the Kuchiki estate, her palanquin bearers showed the invitation to the guards. The guards misinterpreted this as a sign that her palanquin be admitted at once. Hisana felt her face drop in dismay as her bearers dropped her softly onto the estate grounds.

Her hairpins were no match for her thick, choppy hair, and many of pieces fell out of her coiffure. So, as to not appear garish, she removed them all, leaving them to be scattered on the floor of her transportation. Her short black hair fell about the tops of her shoulders once again.

She looked on in further dismay as one of the guards ran ahead to announce her presence, cursing in her head at the imposition of it all. But she hurried after the guard to be there when he announced her arrival so she could explain herself.

The guard was already waiting with the door open when she caught up. She nervously stepped into the room, feeling two sets of eyes on her as she went to bow. After she bowed to him lowly, her eyes met directly with Byakuya's, creating a silent conversation between them that was understood by both parties. The old hunched over man with a bristly, white mustache sat a bit behind him, staring sourly at her sudden intrusion.

"What business do you have coming here, woman?" Gaichu huffed.

"I'm here to return this," Hisana held out the invitation. Gaichu looked at it, skimmed it through, and then slowly looked up at Lord Kuchiki.

"My lord?" Gaichu couldn't believe it.

"I'm not offended by your secrecy, I understand." Hisana said directly to Lord Kuchiki without looking him in the eyes.

"You have no rights to begin with to be offended!" Gaichu exclaimed angrily. "And how dare you show your face here, now that you've been publically shamed with such hair!" Hisana had to force herself to look away lest she speak angrily to the annoying retainer. "You're a pathetic, weak girl from a once noble clan that died with your father!" He spat. "I've been trying to keep you away from here since you were a child and now you show up here unannounced with this false letter of invitation with your ruined reputation. What will the other nobility think? I can't even-"

"My reputation was ruined because I was accused of sneaking around with Lord Kuchiki," She said hotly, with tears in her eyes. Byakuya cast his eyes up, his stare settling directly on her. He seemed to be weighing her claim. She had to grit her teeth to keep anything else from seeping out. "You have offended me in every possible way. You are in no position to speak of me or to me, despite my position in life, I am Lady Hisana Naito, daughter to one of the greatest lords the west has ever seen. And you are a mere retainer. You hold no place above me." She said holding her head high, her eyes threatening. She stood up with all the dignity she could muster and walked out unexcused, without showing proper respect to Lord Kuchiki himself.

Lord Kuchiki was impressed by her well spoken words and her claim to her birthright. Not to mention he enjoyed Gaichu finally shutting up. Even if it meant his retainer was so red in the face that Byakuya thought his head would combust. He slowly got up and walked after her.

"Please go away," Hisana said when she realized Lord Kuchiki was following her. "I don't know why you wanted me here but I'm leaving immediately."

"Do you know how to find your way out of my home?" He asked and she realized she had already lost track of where she was in the large estate. She cursed herself before slowly turning to face him.

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect in losing my temper like that." She bowed.

"It was all true. Don't apologize for stating facts." There was a silence between them, one that was becoming the norm. "I shall do whatever it takes to clear your name."

"No, you don't need to do anything for me. We were friends once and only for a short time. We're as good as strangers now-"She sucked in air through her mouth as his hand gently touched her bruised, puffy cheek. His thumb traced the discolored areas.

"You've been beaten," He said studying the size of the bruise. "By a man," She gently knocked his hand away. She tried to walk away but he caught up with her. "Is it because of the rumors of us?" She didn't respond. "Was it your stepfather?"

"Yes," Hisana admitted. "But you can't do a thing about it because if you do anything to him, my family will be back where we started, with nothing and no one to provide for us."

"A beneficial marriage would provide for your family."

"I don't think my mother wants a third husband."

"I was referring to a first husband for you. I have many connections," He began. "And if they do not wish a wife of your status, then my connections have ties to the West. Surely a lady from the infamous Naito clan would find a powerful husband in the West where she would be greatly respected." He informed. She was silent and had her back facing him so he could not understand what she was thinking- whether or not this pleased her and calmed her fears.

"That's a very generous offer," She said so lightly he had to strain himself to hear her. "But it's not what my father would've wanted for me."

"You mean you're his heir. If that's you're only objection, I'm positive a lord in the west will gladly take up that offer. Many men would kill for that position, really." He said thinking of how many men would jump at an opportunity to become the next Lord Naito, a position that was supposed to be extinct. She turned to bow to him, her head touching the veranda.

"If his lordship could find even one man that would accept such an offer, I will gladly listen." She said. He nodded resolutely.

"Come," He said and she followed him to the main building.

Her guest room was nothing short of luxurious. Simple, light, but still very pricy robes lay neatly stacked in one corner for her temporary use. There was a sleeping robe set out already for her so she brushed her short strands, pulled the sleeping robe on and made an attempt at tying her hair back. She gave up quickly before lying back on the plush bedding and pillow.

When she awoke softly, it was to the sound of a servant quietly setting up a tray of morning food. Hisana listened to the relaxing sound of tea being poured.

"Thank you very much." She muttered as her eyes fluttered open. Her expression quickly soured as she saw Gaichu setting a tea pot down. She pulled her quilt up and angrily stared. "Get out at once! You indecent man!"

"Don't make a scene out of nothing. I'm only here to tell you that his lordship is traveling to another lord's estate today. Though why he thought it important you should know, I cannot say." Gaichu pouted like a child being left out of an inside joke.

"Why is your master being so kind to me?" Hisana asked, getting up to get her tea.

"It's beyond me. But I suppose it has something to do with the tomfoolery you once shared together as children."

"Why is so much emphasis placed on so small amount of time?" Hisana asked, confused as to why a few visits to the Kuchiki estate as a child had meant so much to such a great lord.

"Lord Byakuya was not allowed any other playmates as a child. Not until he reached manhood at which point it was inappropriate to waste time on something as trifling as friendship."

"How cruel," Hisana lowered the teacup from her lips. Gaichu stared roughly at her, obviously restraining himself from insulting her further.

"It's not your place or anyone's to judge how such a mighty lord was raised. It was in his best interests to not make connections with others. The incident between you two as children only ensured that this was the proper way. He was a devastated toddler at the death of his mother, disturbed by his separation from you and broken by the death of his father. An heir needs no such distractions to get in the way of his upbringing."

"That's perverted!" Hisana disparaged.

"Lord Naito thought the same thing. It's the only reason he brought you on his jobs. He disapproved of your friendship altogether." Hisana felt her heart skip a beat.

"My father…didn't want me around Lord Byakuya?" Hisana asked and Gaichu gave her a weird look. "Perhaps I should leave today, before he returns."

"Oh, don't get your clothes in a bunch. Your father had no solid reason other than to hide you away from the clans that were trying to betroth you to their sons. As if the late Lord Sojun would ever waste a thought on something like that." Gaichu puffed out his chest like a sly cat. He left Hisana's presence quickly, as if restraining his own anger. That was the only conversation she had for the rest of the day. She chose to pass the remainder of it in silent thought, and sending a letter back home to Rukia so her sister wouldn't worry: Hisana would miss the festivities that she and her sister enjoyed together. Tanabata, or the star-gazing festival was the following evening. One where lovers and others alike made wishes to the gods. And she would be stuck as a guest within a nobleman's house. Destined to be alone on such a holiday. Even worse, she was sure that Lord Kuchiki was away, gathering interests in her for the prospect of marriage from other lords.

When she was summoned the following evening to Lord Kuchiki's private study, her suspicions were confirmed. There, Lord Kuchiki sat before her in more splendid robes of silk, now that the weather had cooled off to some degree. Her borrowed, "plain" robe was a peach colored silk with remarkable peonies embroidered about. She wondered why he had so many ladies' kimono lying around collecting dust in his home. It would've made sense if they were his late mother's but only if they were tomesodes and all the ones she had been given were furisodes.

He was sorting through multiple papers with different styled calligraphy on them. He seemed focused so she remained quietly sitting before him, holding her cup of tea but too embarrassed to sip it in front of him lest she accidentally slurp it or make an unusual sound with her throat as she swallowed it.

"I must say I am surprised that you've received so many responses. I'm an impoverished noble adopted by a merchantman." Hisana filled the silence.

"I'll admit these lords aren't necessarily the crème de la crème of the west, but they are vastly wealthy and very interested in the Naito blood. Anyone of them would be, considering your family's infamous history." His eyes remained on the letters in his hands.

"You know my family history?" She questioned with genuine curiosity.

"My family has always taken eager, painstaking measures in researching and maintaining court history for several hundred years."

"I see."

"Here," He said handing her five letters of response from lords of the west. She blinked as she looked at his outstretched hand.

"I cannot choose my husband. It's only fitting that you decide, for you are the only reason this situation is happening." Hisana said aghast as he placed them before her anyway.

"It would be inappropriate for me to decide, I am not of your family." In his eyes, it was insinuated that Lord Kuchiki wasn't about to ask her stepfather's opinion; so she picked up the papers going through each one. The youngest lord who had offered was forty four.

"Lord Furuishi?" Hisana asked zoning in on the youngest one for that reason only.

"Is that whom you'd wish to wed?" Hisana looked up at Lord Kuchiki. His tone incited no malice or disgust. He merely seemed to wish which man she chose.

"What's he like?"

"It's not up to me but it would be a smart choice. He's one of the few lords of the west with whom I've met. He was respectful, kind, and highly traditional."

"He has three children?" Hisana asked reading about them in the letter.

"From his late wife." Byakuya stated. Hisana wasn't sure about being a stepmother, not after having the experience of Tsukuda as a stepfather. Byakuya seemed to read this within her expression but kept quiet out of respect for her decision. After many long moments of flipping through the different letters and comparing a few of them at a time, Hisana ultimately held the one she gravitated towards in the beginning.

"Yes, I believe Lord Furuishi seems kind."

"A sensible choice. He's an admirable lord." Lord Kuchiki nodded in agreement with her choice. She reached out to hand the letter back to him, their fingers brushing against one another's in the exchange. This physical contact caused Hisana to jerk her head downwards and towards the open door, fighting her blush. But it was useless. He was able to fully see her embarrassment. He folded the letter and tucked it inside his robes. Fireworks echoed off the surrounding hills. Cheers could be heard from the people of the small town. Tanabata had officially begun.

Hisana shyly pulled two long, white strips of paper that she forced Gaichu to purchase for her. He grudgingly and suspiciously obeyed her, but bought the most expensive ones to empty her coin purse completely. Two strings were strung through the ends. Lord Kuchiki looked at her with a disappointing indifference that he kept up at all times.

"Shall we?"

"Written wishes are only blest and observed by the gods if hung nearby a holy site." He reminded.

"I was thinking, that since I came here, you only left your home once for matters of business." She said shyly, not wanting him to be offended by her observation. "If you'd consent, I'd like it if you joined me on a short walk to the town to enjoy the festivities."

"You want me to go to a peasant festival?"

"It's a festival for everyone." Hisana argued softly.

"But only celebrated publically by commoners in their respective towns or cities."

"You can disguise yourself like you did to deliver the invitation!" She said happily standing. He quickly felt foolish that she had guessed somehow that he was the one who had sent it directly into the hands of a wandering messenger in order that he might have free reign over the decision. Ever since he could remember, he and his father's invitations were always read and approved on by the elder council of their family. As of yet, the elder council still hadn't learned of Hisana's presence on the estate. He planned to keep it that way now that they knew of her current living situation in Inuzuri.

He refused at first, but with some coaxing from Hisana, he gave in. He was only curious after all. Besides, he hadn't ever snuck out of his own house before, nor had he ever been allowed to attend public festivals out of his father's fear of losing him in a crowd.

She felt somewhat satisfied with herself as she walked with him from the room they had sat in for a few hours. She watched slyly as his face seemed stone still in thought.

"I hope you aren't getting cold feet," She smiled lightly.

"Certainly not." He said.

They rounded the corner and saw Gaichu speaking to a servant. Byakuya swung her back around the corner, her body pulled close to his in the process.

"What is it?" She asked, not having seen a thing due to how tall he was; compared to her.

"We'll have to take the back way." He muttered and she smirked. He caught a glimpse of her crooked smile. "What is amusing?"

"I'm sorry I'm such a bad influence on you," She laughed lightly. "I'm making the lord of the east sneak out of his own estate through the back way." It was obviously comical to her and he should have been annoyed of her mockery of him, but he found that he liked to look at her when she smiled. The way her chest lightly moved against his from her breathing caused a palpitation in her heart. His body was so firm against her soft stomach. He had such a protective grip upon Hisana from the attempt at shielding themselves from servants. She couldn't tell if it was due to their friendship, or if he had another reason for wanting her hidden. Perhaps he was trying to prevent further harm from befalling her reputation.

His grip slackened, and he took off in the other direction, carefully looking about. Her plan backfired on herself, for she was the one growing cold feet. What was she thinking? Asking Lord Kuchiki to spend personal time with her like this? It would only worsen the allegations charged against her. People would actually have reason to talk of her ruinous habits.

As they crept along, she was taken through some very private chambers of the Kuchiki shinden. Rooms she shouldn't have been in or seen. They stopped in the most private of all. His bedchamber.

"I'll be only a moment," he said determinedly, picking up a plain, fine-count cotton robe that had no crests. He slid open a door that led to another room and closed it behind him. She heard the rustle of garments as he changed in the next room. The Lord of the East was changing only five yards away from her! Her blush crept down her neck and she tugged at the collar of her silk robe with her index finger. She stuck out her neck so that air might cool her heated embarrassment.

Her eyes wondered about her surroundings. An expertly crafted, wide shikibuton was the prized center of the tatami-laden room. It was decorated with a quilt of the highest caliber. A buck-wheat pillow was covered with a finely stitched cloth. A black and gold silk robe with the Kuchiki crest decorated the top of it all.

A beautiful stand was placed on a dais within a repressed section of the silk-screened walls. It held two hand-crafted swords. One for show, the other for use. Beautiful scenes had been painted professionally along the walls. She realized she was drinking in the scent of his room. It was a heavenly mix of mint and honeysuckle that caused her to take in a deep breath of the air. Before she could take in any more of the large room, the conjoined room's door slid back. Byakuya stood in a commoner's attire, complete with a sash tied tightly around his narrow hips. The intersection of the collars was deep, allowing the top of his pectorals to peep through. His black hair was tied back lowly, around his neck so as not to tip off his true rank.

"You should change," he suggested, referring to her silk.

"It will be dark. No one will see the sheen of the silk," She assured lightly and nervously. His handsomeness dawned on her and became ever increasing.

"Then we should bring a lantern." He said pulling one from within a spacious storage closet. He put the striker within but did not light it. "I'm afraid we'll have to make the escape from my estate without a light. We'll leave through the side gate that only I have access to." He informed. She followed him to the said gate and once outside, he lit the lantern, the yellow glow lighting up the dark surroundings, forcing her to remain close to his side. The sweet smell of his sweat mixed with her own, but she figured she had grown accustomed to it for it did not phase her.

They walked over grass for a while before hitting a dirt path. From there, she became the leader, having him follow her to the shrine she had seen many a times on her passing through Hokutan.

It was an experience, watching Lord Kuchiki attempting to blend in with the common folk of the town. She could tell he was restraining himself from his emotions as people passed him without a proper bow or acknowledgment of who he was.

"I'm sorry if this was a grave mistake," She panicked, seeing the discomfort that plagued his expression, clouding his eyes.

"There has been no mistake, only a choice made." He reminded, though it didn't settle her. She was ill at ease. She was being escorted around by the Lord of the East. They looked like a courting couple, and many passerbyers looked at and treated them as such, though he couldn't notice. He wouldn't have been able to pick up on the way commoners viewed couples. That was a body language entirely lost to him, a man of the peers.

They came to a more deserted stretch of road that led up to the shrine. Beautiful trees that were bearing ripe fruit lined the walkway, dedicated to different Shinto deities. Only the unmarked trees were filled with many paper wishes already hung, ready to be burned at midnight.

They closed in on a certain, fuller tree that could mask their wishes and the identity of the wishers. They hung their papers from a tree closely outside the shrine itself. He tied her strung wish seeming she wasn't able to reach the tall branch they had decided on together. This tree in particular was not dedicated to a specific deity and so it was crowded with other wishes that twirled and tangled in the breeze. Perfectly chosen, no one would think of reading all the wishes before burning them at midnight, and so no one would actually realize that a noble and outsider had visited and participated in the festival.

"What did you wish for?" Byakuya asked nonchalantly after they lit incense at the actual shrine, ringing a bell so their wishes could be heard by the gods, and physically washing their hands in a fresh spring to be rid of any impure desires. She was beginning to see through his emotionless expressions. She could tell he actually wanted to know her wish.

"A successful marriage with Lord Furuishi," She lied, for she was too embarrassed to speak the truth to him. The contents of her wish too intimate. He nodded. "What about you?"

"That this intended courtship with Lady Asano goes well." He replied, crushing her hopes in the process. She had wished for a rekindled relationship between them. That they may pick up where they had left off in their friendship so long ago. She masked any disappointment perfectly, however, seeming she was used to doing that throughout her entire childhood. Unbeknownst to her, he too was afraid to speak the truth of his wishes to her; he had lied to her as well.

"Come, you must be thirsty from the walking. I saw a wonderful-looking teahouse lining one of the main streets. It will be on me." She smiled a small smile, taking off in the right direction. Byakuya trailing her closely with the lantern and a forlorn expression that was hidden from her with her turned back.

* * *

**Author's Note (Please read to the full as it contains a very important message):**

Alright, listen up. I need to address this ASAP because I'm not going to take shit this time around. It took me hmm…four years? to trust fanfiction again, for I had some of my ideas stolen by other "authors". This time I refuse to take any crap. I am not here (no offense because I do love you guys) for you. I am here because I thought it would be fun to share my stories with you readers. I am open for _literary, fair_ criticism and nothing more. I am not here to write _for_ you. I write because I love to write and it liberates me in many different ways from the normalcy of everyday life. Please DO NOT ask me to write a certain thought or pairing into my stories, I will write as I please and if I mention a pairing in the summary I WILL WRITE THAT PAIRING, **be patient,** _please_. DO NOT ask me to shorten or lengthen my chapters. DO NOT judge my writing based off length or lack thereof. DO NOT think you can control me as a writer.

Honestly, I am really hurt by the amount of private messages, mostly anonymous, and reviews that I have received that have committed one of the things I mentioned above. It makes me feel really sad. It makes me feel _not good enough,_ as if there's some invisible expectation-criteria I'm not meeting. I write to make myself happy. I share my writing here on fan fiction with you to make _you_ happy. But I'm vulnerable when I share my writing because I put parts of me in it that I don't let others see. To have that criticized?... Can you sympathize with me even a little?

Those are my reasons for being on this site. If those intentions are being thwarted, then I will humbly back off fan fiction for good- so please don't drive me to do that….again. Also, DO NOT compare this story to my _Patch it Up_ story. I should've been more clear about this, but P.I.U. is a filler story for you guys. I mentioned in the beginning that Patch it Up was written several years ago. I only posted it to give you guys something to read while I write this story here. Imagine how offended you would be if people put your filler before the actual story. Now, I'm perfectly surprised and happily so, by the feedback I have received for Patch it Up. But I'm dumbfounded, really. I don't even consider that good writing. I had to change and edit most of it before putting it up, there were so many mistakes. So please don't send me any more angry messages demanding that I abandon my writing of this story for the writing of Patch it up. I don't think my writer's spirit can take any more of that, whoever you are. Patch it Up is the Sherlock Holmes to my Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

I'm sorry for the rant. I had to get it off my chest because it was eating away at me.

I sincerely, honest-to-God, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I postponed the Inuyasha characters one more chapter for the people that were demanding more ByaxHisa. Their argument, though rather offensive, is somewhat valid in that this _is_ the pairing of the story. Just know that I designed this story to have multiple POVs and it's not always going to focus on Byakuya and Hisana, or sunshine and rainbows.

I love you all.

Peace out.


End file.
